


You and I, we come from the same star

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1920s, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient History, Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Character Death, Dead Billy Hargrove, Death, Flashbacks, Gay Billy Hargrove, History, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Period Typical Ableism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pirates, Post-Season/Series 03, Prohibition, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Single Parent Steve Harrington, Soulmates, Steve Harrington Deserves Love, The Old West, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, WW1, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Reincarnation soulmate AU, where as one of them dies they get the memories of their past lives together.Except its meant to comfort the still living half until their death soon after, its meant for old age and times of life threatening situations not two teenagers who never got to even realise what they were.Complete...for now😉Credit to @immortalitylostandfound on Tumblr for building off the original idea and inspiring me to write this fully! Thank you❤Also find me on Tumblr @memes-saved-me where I post mostly harringrove and updates on this story😁
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 85
Kudos: 216





	1. Starcourt

Soulmates never made sense to Steve until he watched Billy's body hit the floor of the Starcourt Mall and his mind filled with images he didn't know the origin of. Memories of him lying next to Billy in a room he didn't recorgnise, his smile on a beach, his smile in the woods and all these places he'd never been but it was this sudden feeling that almost knocked him off his feet.

This sudden heartache that ran through his entire being leaving him with tears in his eyes and a tightness in his chest that wouldn't let go. It was as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he gripped whatever was close to keep himself steady. He needed a moment to come back to reality but he didn't have a moment, he didn't have even a minute to register what was going on but when he looked to Billy lying on the tiles of the ground floor, Max leant over him he moved without his mind telling him to. 

He ran, ran so quickly and so clumsily that he slipped at one point but that didn't stop him from getting to the dying boy. "Billy", he cried so softly he could barely hear himself say it over the noise of the situation. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't leave". 

Max moved out of the way slightly with a look of confusion under her tears and watched as Steve sobbed over Billy's blood covered torso.

"See you on the next go round", Billy managed to say but it was so quiet only Steve heard it. His lips curled at the corners as he looked at Steve but he didn't move, not that he could because no matter how badly he wanted to touch Steve one last time, his arms were numb and his body was going cold and then he was gone. 

"Billy", Steve whispered mainly to himself because he knew, he knew he wasn't going to respond. "I'm sorry". Were the final words he said to the body of the boy he never got to love, never got to hold because after that all he could do in that moment was sit beside him as he watched Max curled into El. He couldn't do anything except feel everything all at once.

Soon after, Billy was buried in Hawkins cemetery, no funeral or service. He was just put in the ground as Max watched him be lowered. It became very clear very fast that his father didn't care, that the only people who did were himself and Max. So, he wandered through the graves in nothing fancy, no suit or tie just his everyday clothes for a while until the place was empty and then walked over to the headstone. It simply read: _'William Hargrove'._ Nothing more. 

As he stood staring at the engraved letters he felt a hint of anger run through him. He was angry at the fact Billy Hargrove was no longer the asshole step brother of one of his kids, he was no longer the loud, intense boy from California that got into his head last year. No, now he was everything and everywhere all at once. He was in his dreams, or were they memories of a time passed. He couldn't tell.

It was in that moment a very vivid memory ran through his mind. Green. All he could see was green; trees, grass and hills surrounded him and then there was Billy. Except, he was older. Not old but his hair was greying and his eyes wore wrinkles of happy times, laughter and smiles. Steve didn't know where or when this was but he knew for sure that was Billy. Not his Billy but a version that he got to be with for many years. 

He could feel their fingers interlock and the warmth of the sun on his legs and the breeze run through his hair as they sat under the tree. Billy turned to him, a soft look in his blue eyes, those piercing eyes that made his own fill with tears and he smiled at Steve. "I'll never stop loving you, darling", he had said. "Not when the earth stops spinning or when I'm in the ground. I love you with my entire soul and I don't care what people think. Let them take me away because I'd rather die than live without you, my love". 

"I'll love you forever", Steve had said back, except he subconsciously said it out loud to nothing but a piece of granite with the name of someone he never got to know, not really. 

"Em, Steve". Someone said from behind him. He spun around to see Max looking up at him.

"Oh, hey", going into some sort of panic mode he ran his hand through his hair and wiped his face to try and hide the tears but it was clearly too late. "You doing, alright?".

"Yeah, are you?". She replied with a half smile. Her face showed signs of tears but there were non left to see.

"Yeah, of course". He lied but he wasn't going to tell her the truth because even in a world where monsters steal little boys and invade people's minds this might be a little bit too far-fetched. 

"I'm not an idiot", she tilted her head. "Were you and Billy dating or something?".

"No!". He replied a little too quickly and a little too loudly for it to be convincing, even though it wasn't a lie. She didn't say anything, instead she raised her brow at him. "It's more complicated than that".

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything but if you want any of his stuff I'll get it for you. Neil is just gonna throw it out anyway, so". She shrugged. 

"Could I come over and have a look or is that-". 

"Yeah, we can go now if you drive". She cut him off and he nodded. 

The first thing he noticed as they approached his room was the lock on the outside. It felt off. Max left him alone and said that if anyone came home to say he was just dropping her off and needed the toilet. 

He saw the posters and the unmade bed but gravitated towards the closet, nothing interesting, just clothes and empty moving boxes that he clearly didn't throw out. Next he looked under the bed and found an old shoe box and shoved between the lats of the bed was a book. He took the box and lifted the mattress to get the book. At first he thought it would be where he had hid his weed and he was hoping it was because God, did he need some right now, but it wasn't. Hidden under the watching eyes of the blue cover was a bunch of taped in photos and writings. 

Steve sat down on the bed and was hit with the scent of Billy and with that came a memory. One that consisted of hands, and lips. Hidden away in a bedroom lit only by candle, the bed beneath them off the ground and the mattress was soft but he could definitely feel feathers that filled it. Except, what he could mainly feel was Billy against him, his fingers trailing down his body as their lips met and for a moment Steve almost felt as if he was right there in the moment, but as he opened his eyes he saw pillars, long, white, striped pillars with carved decorations at the top. He recorgnised them, probably from a movie, or a history book. They were roman. 

It took a moment to leave that memory and snap back to the lonely bedroom and the book in his hands but he did and as he looked at the novel he noticed in some places he had changed parts of sentences to say something else or stuck in a different piece of paper all together. It was so personal and badly done that it was clear it had been done over the course of a few years but it was the changes to the very first line of the book that sent a shiver down Steve's spine. 

_'In my younger and more vulnerable years my father - only hit me to begin with. My teenage years brought much worse'_

What once was a simple sentence was now something much darker. For a moment he stared at the handwriting and it was Billy's. It matched the mocking notes he had passed to Steve in Math and the insults directed at him on the bathroom walls. This was definitely Billy's words which only made Steve feel physically sick as he recounted the bruises on his sides from gym and the black eyes he'd worn to school. It made sense now and he hated it. 

As he flicked through he read of how much he missed his life in California but that didn't come until around chapter 7 of the novel. Before that, were tales of late nights and secret kisses with random boys. A sting of jealousy hit Steve as he read that part but that soon faded when he turned the page to find one filled with rage. Some of it he could barely read but from what he could Max had caught Billy with a boy and his father had found out. Steve doubted she told on him, it must have been an accident but never the less that was how they ended up in Hawkins. 

He put the book inside of the old shoe box, grabbed some of his records that didn't look too metal and closed the door behind him. 

"Just so you know I was telling the truth before". He said as he approached Max, who was sitting at the dinning table reading a comic. She raised her head and nodded. "Thank you". 

"He'd probably kill me if he knew I let you in his room but someone may as well have some of his things". She smiled but it was a sad smile. Steve knew their relationship was far from good but he could see the pain he had left behind in her eyes and that hurt himself as well.

After saying goodbye he left and went straight home to finish reading the book in the old shoe box. His parents were still out of town, which had made the whole weekend much easier so he went up to his room without stopping and sat down on his own bed to continue violating Billy's privacy. 

The rest of chapter 7 consisted of rants about Hawkins and doodles of the beach but when Steve got to chapter 8 that was when the blood left his arms and legs, leaving his stomach feeling empty because stuck to one of the pages was his yearbook picture. Stuck on a page that had been completely blacked out with a marker except for the line, _'You're worth the whole damn bunch put together'._

He couldn't think, or process it for that matter because this was confirmation that Billy had liked Steve. At some point he had cut his photo out and stuck it next to one of the most meaningful quotes in the entire book and that brought more tears to Steve's eyes. 

In some sudden urge he shot up and began riffling through his old school books to find an empty notebook and a pen. Once he found it he started frantically writing every detail from every memory he could think of in that moment. From accents to languages he heard or spoke, from the climate to the clothing. Everything. He continued to do so for the next few weeks as the summer carried on. By the end of it he had finished the A5 pad and needed another to get it all down before it became muddled or disappeared all together. 

It was half way through that he realised this was not enough, he had to find these places, find any evidence of their past selves for it to count, for it to mean anything, to prove it was real. He went back to Hawkins High to get college applications for history courses that he had never considered or been interested in before. He studied for months to retake his history exams and for the entry tests for various colleges. All while cataloging every memory into a possible time period and connecting them to each version of them. 

Finally the letter came and to his and everyone else's surprise he had got in and although his father disapproved of the subject he was happy enough that he was actually going to let it be. So, on his final day before he drove out of town with his car packed to it's breaking point he said goodbye and gave his address to everyone so that they could write. 

"You better come visit". Robin smiled trying not to cry. 

"How could I miss all the fun that goes on here?". He joked and hugged her one final time.

"Don't get some girlfriend and forget about us!". Dustin shouted as he began to drive away.

"No chance. See you later shitbirds". He waved and then watched them disappear into the distance in his side mirror before taking a turn towards the cemetery one last time. Once he had parked he walked through until he reached his grave, the dirt now grass. 

For a moment he stood looking at the lettering once more before pulling out a marker from his pocket and writing, _'Died a hero'_ below his name. 

"I'm gonna find us, Billy. When I do I'll come back and tell you about all the crazy shit we apparently did, I promise". He said out loud, not caring if anyone heard.

With a smile on his face and the radio playing at a Billy approved volume, Steve drove out of Hawkins with a mission to fulfill and boy was he going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have many chapters exploring their past lives through history!
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr @memes-saved-me where I post updates and teasers for this fic😁


	2. Deadwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to go to a significant place from one of their past lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~) signifies the change between memories and Steve's present.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so if you're reading this on a PC or Laptop I am sorry for the short paragraphs, it looks a whole lot better on a smaller device, I promise.

College became difficult once essays and projects started. Of course, Steve couldn't just give the real reason he was looking into ancient couples, looking for any sign that linked to his memories. Except, every lead ended before it had even started. There were no records of gay couples, they had been erased or not bothered with.

It became clear that he would have to find these places instead, find them and ask around or go through local records. Steve, however, was now a broke student with no excuse to fly to these places he hadn't even found yet. He'd have to wait.

So he did.

He studied, researched and continued to catalog every detail until his notebooks had been rewritten three or four times so that the handwriting and grammar were perfect.

When he visited home he'd have everyone over to make sure to see them all before leaving again. Every time no matter the weather or the time of day he would stop to tell Billy what he had remembered or the little things he had discovered. Snow, rain or hail he would stand by the piece of granite and talk.

With his bachelor's degree in the bag and a grin on his face, he set out to find their first location over the summer after his graduation. Before he'd apply for jobs and get interviews so he could actually pay for these trips.

Deadwood, North Dakota.

It was there that Edward Hall had lost his life. Steve could feel the gunshot wound in his gut when he stepped off the coach into the warm summer air of the old town. He could hear Billy, well Joseph scream for him as he hit the ground. It felt like reversed deja vu.

As he stared at the road, where he had most likely died but Steve wasn't certain, their first meeting came to mind. The first memory he had of Edward and Joseph.

~

There were gunshots, a scream and then Joseph was smiling at him from behind a bandana, his pistol in hand.

"Well, who do we have here?". He had said pulling him out of the coach wagon at gunpoint.

"Edward Hall. My name is Edward Hall". He replied shaking as the other two men surrounded him.

"Well, well Eddie. Looks like you live a pretty damn good life". Joseph had teased. "Mind if we take some of that cash off your hands?".

"Just kill him, Jo". One of them had said and Joseph turned the gun to his friend.

"Did I say we were doin' anymore shootin' today?". They both shook their heads. "That's what I thought".

"Take it all. I don't even want it". Edward pleaded to Joseph, pulling out his pocket watch and whatever notes he had in his pockets.

"Eddie, that's too kind". He chuckled but didn't take the money from him instead he lowered his gun and walked real close to him until his chest was against the other boy.

His legs went to liquid as Joseph's blue eyes stared at him. Triggering some part of him that shot a surge of fire through his body. "Let me join you, Jo".

That made him smile. He pulled down his bandana and licked his bottom lip. "Is that what you really want?".

"Yeah. This is all my father's and you can have it".

Joseph nodded and turned away from him. Still, a grin on his face, as if he had gotten exactly what he wanted. "Well, Eddie. We're gonna have to get you lookin' the part".

Soon after the other two men left, leaving the two of them to rob and cheat their way across the old west. Once Edward's money ran out they resorted to petty crimes that resulted in more consequences than rewards.

It was one night under the stars that stuck out in Steve's mind the most though. Edward must have thought of it often.

They had just run away from the law, finally getting away to set up camp for the night. Fire crackling in front of them as they sipped from their cups, the sounds of nature filling the silence.

"Oh, hey. I forgot". Joseph had said pulling something out of his back pocket. "Look what I found".

He unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a wanted poster with the two of them on.

"Read it to me". Joseph told Edward.

 _"Ed and Jo Hall"._ He paused. "Wait, they think we're brothers or something?".

"Or somethin'". Jo laughed before looking at Ed. Except, neither one of them looked away.

"Are we something?". Ed asked putting the poster down beside him.

Jo didn't answer, he instead pounced on him. Pinning him down, knocking his hat off in the process. "Do you wanna be?"

Ed didn't reply, instead, he leant up and kissed him. It was quick and spontaneous, something Steve felt in his gut when he thought of it. "Yes".

Jo smiled, such a genuine smile that it broke Steve's heart to see it because he never got to see his Billy smile like that. Never got to feel his weight on top of him like that, under the stars or in his bed or at all.

~

Steve snapped back to reality and began walking towards his hotel, he had tried to book the room he had memories of but that no longer existed. In its place was a bathroom but staying in the same building was enough.

Once unpacked and more clear-minded he made his way to Adam's museum to try and find any information on the two of them. He didn't have Jo's last name so that only made things harder. It wasn't until he noticed an old woman staring at him from across the room.

He looked up and politely smiled, except that only made her rush over to him.

"Hello". He said.

"Are you related to Edward Hall by any chance? You look exactly like him". She asked without a returned greeting.

"Possibly". Steve replied, knowing she knew something. "I just graduated and I'm looking into my ancestors". He lied.

"Oh, well I'm the town historian". She smiled up at him.

"Would you mind getting a coffee or something?".

"Of course", she replied before turning around and beginning to walk away. "Well, come on".

They ended up in a small local place where the coffee tasted like it had been sitting all day but Steve didn't care because he had a knowledge bank right in front of him.

"What would you like to know, honey?". She asked sipping from her mug.

"Well, I've heard about Edward and Joseph but I can't seem to find much about them". Steve said, getting straight to the point.

"People don't really like to talk about those two", she cleared her throat. "They travelled together, stayed in hotels and robbed together. Folk don't like two men being so close, I'll tell you that".

"So they were a couple?". He nervously took a gulp of his drink, getting ready for some sort of hateful rant but she didn't scoff or get angry, she sighed.

"You, know? I believe they were. From every account, I've read Jo refused to leave Ed's body when he was killed. He stopped fighting and cried over his body until he was dragged into a cell". Her face was sympathetic. She felt bad for the two outlaws who had killed countless people.

That was when Edward's dying moments almost floored Steve as he gripped his chair.

~

"Edward!", Jo had screamed. "Stay with me, darlin'. It's gonna be just fine". He had Ed in his arms, fumbling to cover his wound but there was no point. Blood was getting all over the both of them, Jo's hands now red, his cream shirt covered.

"Run". He had managed to say as blood spilt out of his mouth.

"I ain't leavin' you". Ed cried but the memory was beginning to go blurry, Ed's vision giving out. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart". Were the final words Jo had said to Ed before the lights went out and he was gone.

~

It only occurred to Steve later on what Jo had meant by those final words. He had seen their past lives as he held Ed, just as Steve had with Billy and knew they'd meet again. For a moment Steve felt a flush of peace wash over him because they would meet again but not until next time.

"What happened to Jo?". Steve asked focusing back to the women sitting in front of him.

"He hanged a few days later. Legend has it he smiled until they dropped him". She winced a little at that part but looked up and smiled.

"Thank you". Steve nodded.

"Of course, honey. Is there anything else?".

"Actually, where were they buried?". Steve felt this sudden obligation to visit them. To let them know they did meet again, although not for long in this life.

"Originally, in Mount Moriah cemetery which was just a short walk from here but they were moved to the new cemetery up the mountain", she paused for a moment. "You should find their graves somewhere up there if you do go".

"Thank you so much, again".

"My mind ain't the archive it used to be, so maybe a quick look through the museum's records might bring something up". She stood up and handed him a card with a number on it. "Call this number and make a reservation to come in".

"Thank you". He said again and she nodded.

With enough daylight left and a burning urge to find them, Steve walked to the newer cemetery on the mountain to find them.

Once there he checked every headstone, every slightly raised rock until he found the initials _E.H._ Nothing more, which he found ironic. He sat down in front of it and looked up at the trees.

~

"You're a damn fool, you know that?". Jo had shouted at Ed, throwing his hat into the dirt.

"It isn't my fault it came early, how was I supposed to know?". He scooped the hat up and dusted it off. They were somewhere dry, dusty and Ed had hated it.

"I know. Shit". Jo breathed and let his tightened fists relax by his sides.

"Come here". He pulled Jo towards him by his waist and placed the hat back onto his untamed curls. "We still have enough money to buy a place, why don't we just leave this awful town and go find a piece of land?"

"You want that?", Jo looked into his big brown eyes and smiled slightly. "You wanna settle down with me?".

"What other filthy, strong man am I going to live my life with, Mr Hall". Ed ran his hand up his arm and rested it on his neck, taking Jo's other hand in his.

"Jesus, you could kill a man with those kinda words". Jo leant forward and pressed his lips to his. It tasted of old cigarettes and cheat whiskey but Steve revelled in it as he sat in the grass.

"I should try it sometime. Easier than having to shoot them". Ed joked and went back in for more.

"I'm thinking, the forests of Minnesota. Where no one will give a damn about us". 

"Sounds like a dream to me". Ed smiled at Jo and he smiled back.

"Well, we're gonna have to go through North Dakota if we don't wanna get caught on our way up there". Jo replied pulling away to swing a bag on his horse.

"Are you sure?".

"I've been doin' this for a while longer than you. I know what I'm doin', Eddie". Jo replied climbing on his horse.

"If you say so". Ed joined him on his own and they took off into the plain that seemed never-ending.

~

The fact they never made it to Minnesota made Steve realise that a lot of their lives ended before they ever got started. Ed and Jo were together or worked together for 7 years before Jo started a drunken fight with a lawman, leading to Ed getting killed in the process of trying to calm things down.

"You idiots". Steve said out loud. "You almost had it". He said to the gravestone.

He stood up and turned to find an identical stone with _J.H._ engraved. That, that brought tears to Steve's eyes because even though they could never have gotten married. Not really. They had in every other sense of the term.

If only they hadn't been so stupid and made it to the forests, where they could have lived out their lives happily.

~

That night as Steve lay in the old wood bed of his hotel room he could see Jo lying next to him in Ed's memories. The two of them trying to catch their breath, their hair damp and stuck up in random places.

"You're so beautiful, Eddie". Jo had said with a soft smile that twisted Steve's stomach as his eyes filled up again.

"You only say that after I've ridden you like a crazed bull". Ed replied.

"Well, maybe you're just too good at it, ever thought of that?", he paused to take Ed's hand in his. "I do mean it though, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me".

"I love you". Ed moved a little closer and kissed Jo's hand. "I don't think I could love someone more".

"I love you too, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that". They stayed there in the warmth of each other and the covers for long enough that Steve couldn't tell.

~

Steve did call the number and he did go into the archives to have a look for anything more, even though he had taken enough pictures and fulfilled what he wanted to do while in the small old town.

It was in the archives he found an account of Joseph's hanging, the old woman was telling the truth because whoever wrote this made a note of his smile. One that he wore on his face even as the rope was tightened around his neck. It was his final words that sent a shiver down Steve's spine.

_As the outlaw stood smiling like a fool he opened his mouth and shouted the words "I'll see all you sons of bitches on the next go-round". Just before the rope snapped his neck._

Steve had to put the old piece of paper down as he stared at the cursive writing, and it was then that he saw the photograph to his right. It was the two of them, posed with their Winchester rifles with a fake forest backdrop.

They weren't smiling but they seemed so sure of themselves that it felt right. He asked if he could get a copy of the photograph to show his parents, a lie of course but the head of the department happily agreed and made one for him.

It felt strange getting on his coach but it felt right because in his own little way he had made sure that their story would be told. Probably not by himself but by whoever found his notebooks and findings in the years to come.

So, as he pulled into Hawkin's cemetery once again he took out the old photograph and walked up to the grave that was now starting to show slight signs of age, not as much as the older sandstone ones but the green layer now covering the top made it look somewhat mistreated.

"You'll never guess what we were, Billy", Steve started with as he looked down at the picture. "You'd of loved the stories people tell about Joseph Hall. Like the one about how he...".

Steve stayed there for probably an hour just rambling about what he had found out, their past life and the adventures they got up to. He should have felt like a madman talking to a grave as if Billy would be listening but who else was he going to tell?

Billy had probably seen those memories too but he would never get to see them as Steve did, so if talking to himself in a graveyard was as close as he could get to letting Billy know he wasn't forgotten, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this mixed format for the memories and Steve being in the location. If yous prefer to just have a chunk of it instead of it be intermixed with Steve travelling please say or if you like it the way it is say that instead.


	3. Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight ableist language used but only once and in a period accurate case. Also not used in a derogatory way but instead by the person themself. If this is offensive please let me know and I will change it. Thank you

It happened again, waking up in the dead of night. The feeling of panic, the noise of the trenches filling Steve's ears as he looked around to place himself back in his time zone. He grabbed the blue book on his bedside table and held it against his chest.

"It was just a dream". He whispered to himself repeatedly. Except, it wasn't. Not really. No, instead it was a memory that had begun to haunt him. One that he avoided thinking about but for some reason had started to slip into his dreams and trigger some sort of shock response that scared him more than his usual nightmares did. The dream of Billy being pulled into the CCS Tent in a state of agony, his right leg barely a leg anymore.

Steve could see his hands doing the work, hear his voice trying to calm him but it wasn't Steve and he hated watching Billy in so much pain. However, it wasn't Billy at all. It was Dan Jenkins, a World War One soldier lying before him in his dreams but he wore Billy's face and spoke with Billy's voice.

It felt so wrong and he couldn't escape it.

~

"Adam, make it stop!", Dan was screaming but panic had set in as Adam stared at the remains of his leg. "What happened?". He finally asked but Adam still couldn't move as the soldiers put the stretcher down in front of him.

"What happened?". Adam turned, wide-eyed towards one of the men who had carried him in.

"Shrapnel landed right by him". The boy replied.

"I need everybody out of here while I remove it". Adam demanded, he had amputated countless legs, arms, even toes and fingers but they hadn't been attached to someone he cared so deeply for.

"No!", Dan screamed but he couldn't move with the pain. "Adam, don't. What will I do with one fucking leg?".

"Get out! Everyone. Now!". Adam yelled and once the tent had emptied he rushed over to cup Dan's face. "I know but I can't fix this, Danny".

"I made them bring me to your station. Don't trust those other doctors". Dan replied, his fists clutching the cloth of Adam's shirt.

"You idiot", Adam pushed the grit and dry blood-filled hair out of his face and looked at him. "I'm sorry, my darling". He placed the mask over his mouth and went back to his tray of tools.

"See you on the other si-". He began to say but the gas kicked in and his eyes fluttered shut.

Adam checked his pulse for a moment and reached for his scalpel. "Breathe". He told himself as the blade broke the skin.

~

Steve always woke up as the fresh blood began to spill, he hated that part.

In some sort of attempt to rid himself of this horrible memory, he decided to focus on Dan Jenkins and Adam Turner. Except for that, he would have to travel to Chicago because, after France, the two of them ended up, right in the middle of a mess they had no business in being part of.

So, Steve went to Chicago for a weekend. No one questioned it as Robin now lived there with her girlfriend. It did feel good to see her after the past few months of bad dreams and dead ends.

"You can stay on our coach". Robin insisted but Steve had other plans.

"Thanks but I have a hotel booked". He told her.

"Is this work-related? Looking into Capone or something?". She rolled her eyes.

"Something like that, yeah". He didn't stay very long but he made plans to meet up before he left.

Except, he hadn't booked a hotel. He was staying in Adam and Dan's old apartment. By some trick of fate, the new owner rented the place out to history buffs and tourists. How could Steve not?

Once inside he dumped his bags and pulled out the notebook he'd written on them. He knew Adam had hidden letters and other documents around the apartment and thankfully Steve had written down where because he couldn't remember.

It was tiny but Steve could see himself living somewhere like this with Billy. That sort of thought was beginning to come up a lot more lately and he didn't know why. Probably, because the topic of settling down had been brought up when Steve visited home and that had thrown him off quite significantly.

For years he'd focused on getting his degree, then on locating his memories and not for a second had he thought of dating or getting married because his every waking moment was occupied by Billy. It was an obsession, an unhealthy one but it felt wrong to move on. But in reality, he would have to. Eventually.

That didn't matter as he ran his fingers along the old wallpaper to find any lump or bump. Nothing. Until he saw the slightly lifted floorboard underneath the dresser.

He didn't move the huge piece of furniture but instead pried the board loose and grabbed whatever was inside. Papers. He had found it.

~

"What are you doing?". Dan asked as Adam stood up.

"Nothing, dear". He smiled and brushed himself off. "Thought I saw a mouse, is all".

"Hm". Was all he replied with. "Come help me, will you?".

"Of course". He followed him into the kitchen area where Dan sat down and pulled his prosthetic leg off, placing it on the table.

"I only have a few deliveries today and then I get the evening with you". He winked at Adam, he rolled his eyes in response.

"Be careful, alright. Those bastards are really cutting down on us". Adam took the leg and poured the liquor inside, making sure it was filled to the brim as to not make any noise as Dan walked.

"They're not going to suspect a cripple". Dan sighed and took his leg back before placing it back on comfortably.

"Just be careful. For me". Dan stood up and pushed Adam against the counter behind him, his hands holding his hips.

"Anything for you, my love". Adam's hands found their way to Dan's chest and his lips to his. "Or I could just stay here". He bit his bottom lip as he looked into Adam's eyes.

"And get shot for incompetence? Go do your job". Adam shoved him off playfully.

"I'll just have to wait until later then". He made a fake sad face, puppy dog eyes following Adam as he tidied the counter of the small overflow spillage.

"You're damn right". He smiled throwing the damn cloth at him.

Dan didn't return the gesture, instead, he wrapped an arm around Adam's waist and kissed him once more. "Then I'll see you tonight, darling".

"You better". Adam pulled him in again and didn't let go until he needed to take a breath. "I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart". He pulled away and took his coat from behind the front door. "With all my heart!". Dan continued, flicking his cane out to the side dramatically.

Adam simply smiled and shook his head as Dan left, closing the door behind him with a click of the lock.

~

Steve looked at the door as he stood where Adam would have and found himself with a smile of his own on his face as he gripped the bundle of old paper in his hands.

He stood there for a moment, wondering if Billy and himself could have ended up like that, but he had done this enough times to let it go. He pictured it so often that he was starting to get tired of it because at this point it was the memories of different versions of the two of them that kept him doing what he was.

Sometimes he felt cheated, he was so obsessed and haunted by a boy he never got to love properly. Instead, he was in love with different versions of him and that made no sense to Steve because how could he love someone he had never even met? And yet, there he was in an old apartment, that smelled of unaired clothes and old coffee holding the letters of his past life.

Eventually, he sat down on the sofa and stared at the yellowing pages in his hands, for some reason reading them felt too invasive. As if everything else he had done before this wasn't the same as reading personal letters. Except, he had written them and if he hadn't read Billy's diary he wouldn't even be there.

"I'm sorry, Adam".

He undid the string and placed it on the coffee table. The first was a letter, dated 18th of June 1918:

_My Darling,_

_I cannot wait to look into those ocean filled eyes of yours once more. Soon. I promise._

_With all my love,_

_A._

Steve sat staring at the letter for a moment. They had risked so much for so little but he understood. He had held Robin when her parents found out about Amy, heard the pain in her voice as she described the anger on their faces. They did grow to understand, eventually. Especially after they had met the girl and started visiting them. It was nice to see and it helped Steve understand how people came out but this was now and that was then. They must have known the consequences but they risked it all for each other and that alone made Steve's chest go tight at the thought.

Not that he would ever tell anyone about Billy, never speak of his findings or that night at the corner of the woods. A night of drunken words and almost kisses that he had regretted every day since this had all began.

The second letter was a reply to the first. Marked the 5th June 1918:

_My dearest,_

_How I long to hold you in my arms as I did that night._

_Just remember as you look up at the moon tonight it is the same one I watch before I dream of you._

_Until we meet again my love,_

_D_

It hurt to see how sweet Dan had been to Adam, how in love they were. Even if they had to hide it. Again, Steve had to snap out of his daydream of Billy. Instead, he became frustrated at the gaps of knowledge of their lives.

That was the most irritating part of these memories. Unless Dan, Joseph, any version of Billy was present then they just didn't exist in Steve's timeline of events. Meaning he had to fill them in himself, meaning he did not know where either of them were when they wrote these letters. The letters having no envelopes, so no addresses.

The next thing on the pile were photographs, army photographs.

One of them showed Adam and Dan with a few other soldiers, posing in front of a half-fallen building. Adam with his arm around Dan's shoulder and a smile on both of their faces.

Steve had figured that at some point Adam became a doctor or a nurse but had originally joined the war in 1917 as a regular soldier. Whether he had experience in medicine beforehand, was anyone's guess but he knew what he was doing.

~

It was dark, the field silent, as it was when the fighting died down and both sides tried to get some rest. Except, Adam was staring at someone, Dan. He had caught his eye when he had laughed at someone's joke and he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"You got something to say?". Dan finally asked and Adam panicked. His face showing a clear expression of being caught.

"Em. No". Dan just smiled at him and stood up with his bowl in hand.

"Mind if I sit?".

"Yeah, sure". Adam moved along on the piece of rubble he was sitting on.

"First time in the field?". Dan asked.

"I hadn't expected it to be so loud". He admitted. His cheeks going flush whenever Dan looked him in the eye. Good thing it was dark enough for him not to notice.

"Yeah, those guns sure do leave your ears ringing". He smiled. "Don't worry, man. I'm telling you, this thing's almost over. We're just here to finish those bastards off". He nudged Adam.

"You think?". He sat up a little straighter at the thought. "I hope so".

"Why? You got a girl waiting for you back home?". Dan put his bowl down and turned on the rock to face Adam, placing his legs on either side.

"No".

"What? A good looking feller, like yourself. I don't believe it". Dan smacked his shoulder with a laugh.

"What about you?". Adam was about to implode on himself if he didn't change the focus of the conversation from himself to whatever.

"I prefer to live free. No attachments, no problems". He winked at him and Adam laughed but it came out awkward. "I like you, man".

He held out his hand and Adam took it, "Adam Turner".

"Dan Jenkins".

~

The next photos were each of them in their uniform, standing with blank faces with their backs straight and their eyes at the camera. He understood why he would put these two away but not the other. They looked so happy in the other.

A lot of the letters were just back and forth between them, Dan catching Adam up on his recovery and where they should go after the war was over. It was very obvious Dan was pretending to be a girl back home for Adam, referencing his leg to that of a broken arm from falling off a stool. They had some fun with the wording to pass the censors.

It was the final letter in the pile that stuck out to Steve. It had no date and it was in a blank envelope.

_Dear A,_

_I am writing this as you sleep beside me. Your face is peaceful and the field quiet. I know that you must leave to help our fellow soldier but I would be lying if I said I won't miss you as I lie just as we are now. Not touching but together._

_So think of me when you look up at the moon, as you eat your breakfast because I will be doing the same for you._

_If I am to perish out here while you are gone, do not worry as I will watch over you, always._

_Yours forever,_

_D._

That was the letter that broke Steve, brought him to tears as he reread the words. So Adam had left to work in first aid, he had left Dan to do so and it hurt them both. He didn't remember Dan reading the letter but he knew it must have hit him just as it hit Steve.

He placed the letters in his bag and crawled into bed and finally for the first time in what felt like forever, the trenches left Steve alone as he slept through the night. However, in its place was a memory so sweet and soft he woke up crying instead.

~

All he could see was the moon, shining brightly above the silence of the night. He felt a hand slip into his and he turned to see Dan smiling beside him.

"You know if there is a man on the moon I hope he's not alone", he said. "I always thought I was better alone until I found you".

"Really?". Adam asked in reply. They were alone, so alone that they didn't have to hide who they were.

"I see men fall asleep with a photo of their wife beside them and I always think, I don't need that because he's right here with me". Dan continued.

"What if I get shipped off somewhere?". Dan sat up and looked down at him.

"Doesn't matter. We found each other in this mess and we'll do it again". He leant down and kissed the boy beside him, only for a moment but it was a moment that filled Adam's stomach with butterflies.

"No man alive could take you away from me, Danny Jenkins". He smiled up at him.

"No dead man would even try". Dan lay his head on his chest and looked back up at the moon.

"I think, I love you". Adam said as if it was a question.

"Yeah, I think I love you too". Dan replied but neither of them moved because at that moment it was just them. No war, no responsibility or need to hide. For one night they got to forget all that and be themselves under the watch of the moon.

~

Steve's trip to the Chicago History Museum added nothing to his findings, so he packed his bags and went back to see Robin before he left. Only half fulfilled he slumped down on her sofa and she joined him. 

"What's on your mind, dingus?". She threw her legs over his lap and lay down vertically.

"The thing I came to find, I didn't find all of it". He replied with his usual pouty face. 

"Isn't that the whole problem with being a historian? Not finding things". She sat up and looked him in the eye. "Besides, why did you come here? Can't you just read a book or something?". 

Steve threw her legs off of him and stood up before walking over to his bag but he hesitated. The feeling of defeat washed over him and he decided at that moment that maybe she would believe him. He did have some proof but not enough to convince the world. Robin though, maybe. "This stupid notebook is what I came to find".

She looked at him for a moment, confused. All of a sudden she jumped up and grabbed it from Steve's hands and in that moment he realised he didn't want her to know but it was too late because she had already opened it and was staring at the old photographs. "What the hell is this?".

"Nothing. Give it back". Steve tried to grab it from her but she was avoiding his grasp and then she had the picture in her hand and the notebook was on the sofa.

"Is this you? And Max's brother?". She finally looked up at him but Steve couldn't look at her. 

"Technically? Yes but no". He told her but her face just became more confused. "You won't believe me".

"Try me". 

So he explained the entire thing. Why he went to college and why he was in Chicago, and she believed him. She didn't quite understand it but from the sympathetic look on her face, she believed every insane word that came out of his mouth. 

"So, before he died you didn't have feelings for him? Because if you didn't then why go on a hunt like this, Steve?". She asked once the room went silent. 

"Well, there was this one night". 

~

The air sent goosebumps over Steve's exposed skin as he stepped out of his car to stare at the forest. He didn't know why he was out there, or how long he had driven but he did know he was close to drunk and probably shouldn't have driven at all. Except, there he was on Christmas eve, walking on the frozen ground to sit on the hood of his car. Alone. 

Until he heard the tires of another vehicle pull up behind his. He prayed it wasn't Hopper or some other cop who would pull him in and tell his parents he had snuck out. His prays were answered because it wasn't a cream truck pulling into the clearing, it was a blue Camaro in its place. 

"Well, what's Mr Perfect doing out here on Christmas Eve?". He heard Billy ask but he didn't respond, instead, he took a sip of the beer in his hand and continued to look out at the trees. "I can't blame you for ignoring me. I did kick your ass, and all".

"What do you want, Hargrove?". He finally asked and that was when he saw his bust-up face. Bloody nose and a fresh black eye. Steve should have asked, should have probed the truth out of him but at the time why would he care? Billy was just some punk that got into fights all the time. 

"Looks like the same thing as you". He replied lifting his own beer. "Mind if I join you?".

"Whatever". 

Billy leant against the Beamer beside Steve and they didn't speak. They drank and looked at the forest in front of them, except every once in a while he would catch Billy looking at him. Watching him in silence and it didn't feel threatening as it should have, it felt...he didn't know how it felt because he never got the chance to think about it in the moment. 

"Merry Christmas". Billy said breaking the silence as he looked down at his watch. 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas", Steve replied and lifted the empty bottle for Billy to cheers. "What's California really like?". He asked out of pure curiosity. 

"Home". Was all Billy said and Steve turned to see a look on his face that hit him straight in the gut. He was smiling but it was so genuine, so real that it felt like his mask had slipped and the real Billy Hargrove was sitting beside him. 

For a moment that felt like it last forever they stared at each other and Steve felt himself move closer, saw Billy's hand slide over his. Felt his heartbeat fastening as he turned his palm over to interlock their fingers, Billy's ocean eyes staring into his with such a soft look it took his breath away. He felt the warmth of his breath on his face as they got closer and closer until...nothing.

Steve jumped up, dropping the bottle to the ground and looking anywhere but Billy. "I should go". Was all he could think to say as his face went flush.

"You say anything about this and I'll kill you". Billy told him with such intensity it sent a shiver down his spine. There it was, just as it had fallen the mask was straight back on, his genuine self gone and so was Billy himself. The Camaro flew into reverse and was out of sight before Steve could even process what had happened. 

"Yeah, I believe you". He said to himself.

~

"I should have just kissed the bastard. He might still be here, Rob". Steve was crying and Robin was trying to take it all in. 

"No, you can't think like that". She pulled him into a hug. "He saved everyone and even if you had I don't think it would have made a difference. That thing probably would have got him anyway". 

"I just wish I knew what happened to Dan and Adam". Steve sighed, wiping his face.

"Wait? Dan Jenkins and Adam Turner?". 

"Yes". Steve replied tilting his head ever so slightly.

"You should have said, you idiot. They're like icons here. We all know about them". She smiled.

"What?". 

"They became an infamous couple once Dan joined the Mafia", she laughed. "They didn't give a shit about people knowing after that. If someone said something Dan would just have them taken out or beat them to the point they wouldn't dare say it again". 

"That makes a lot more sense". 

"Once the crash happened they moved to England I think but I don't know what happened to them after that. I'd never seen a picture of them before now. Its freaky that they look like yous". She shook her head and smiled at the thought before turning to look at Steve's shocked face.

At that moment it clicked. For some stupid reason, he had never connected them but it all made sense. 

~

"Can we go for a walk?". Adam had asked Dan. The two of them sitting at a kitchen table in a little cottage somewhere quiet, the countryside. 

"Of course". 

So they walked, the sun shining and the birds singing. It felt like something out of a fairy-tale book but it was real. Except Adam knew what was coming and knew would ruin all of this.

Adam helped Dan up the hill until they were under a very specific tree, surrounded by hills, trees and green for miles around. They say down with the cool breeze passing them by and Adam turned to the man beside him with tears in his eyes. "Adam?".

"You know that cough that I've had for a while?". He looked away from him and out at the sun covered fields in front of them. "Well, I went to see a doctor and...".

"What is it, darling?". Dan asked, his own eyes beginning to fill with the fear of what he was going to say.

"It's cancer. Probably from the mustard gas and he said I probably have a year before it gets really bad". Adam turned to look at Dan and his face made it all so much worse. "And they know you're here". Dan didn't respond at all, he just sat staring at him in disbelief. They'd survived so much and this was the thing that would ruin it all, something you can't fight with a gun or a fist. 

Instead of saying something Dan took his hand and smiled, a sad smile that summed up everything he wanted to say. So they sat, neither one of them spoke for a long time but it felt right to sit and be together, enjoy it while they could without talking about the inevitable. 

"I'll never stop loving you, darling", Dan finally broke the silence. "Not when the earth stops spinning or when I'm in the ground. I love you with my entire soul and I don't care what people think. Let them take me away because I'd rather die than live without you, my love". 

"I'll love you forever", Adam replied and smiled as his eyes filled up once more. "Don't ever forget that". 

~

"Oh my god". Steve froze and rushed towards his bags, pulling out the notebook he always carried with him. The one with the badly drawn tree on the front.

"What?"

"Adam and Dan are the ones on the hill", Steve smiled. "They lived until like the late 40s, Robin. They were the ones who made it". 

"Oh". Was all she said because she didn't quite get it but the look on Steve's face was so bright so hopeful that she didn't dare interrupt it. 

Instead, she told him everything she knew about the two of them. The fact they were a lot of important people's favourite bootleggers until Dan started climbing ranks in the mafia, making them just as important as their old bosses. Until the crash happened and they fled to England to hide. Steve explained what happened to them after that and she almost cried herself while listening to him. 

Eventually, Amy came home and they stopped talking about Adam and Dan and shifted to normal talk before Steve finally left feeling a new rush of hope in him as he drove past the Chicago sign. 

He knew he would have to find that tree if it still stood and that he would have to go through his books to check every other detail he had overlooked but he wanted to save that. Give himself something to look forward to, something special to find once he had tired everything else. And although, he regretted not just taking a chance that Christmas Eve out in the woods he knew that Billy didn't blame him. They were just kids who didn't understand what they were or could have been. 

That night began to motivated him even more to find every past life he could and document it for whoever found his writings and whether they would be thrown away as the rantings of a mad man or put out there for the world to see, it didn't matter. So, as Steve pulled into the Hawkins cemetery after his long drive back home he sat for a moment and thought about what Dan had said in his letter. 

_'If I am to perish out here while you are gone, do not worry as I will watch over you, always'._

Maybe Billy did the same, he didn't know but the thought alone made him smile as he stepped out of his car and walked through the quiet graveyard towards the piece of granite he told his every secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mafia/1920s part got a little lost but I will probably come back to it in later chapters if anyone was disappointed.


	4. The Caribbean: Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer: I am from the North of England so am in no way implying that we are less educated or civilised. Thank you
> 
> Also TW for physical violence

Although, Steve was mainly hired to give talks about certain subjects or eras across the country his main source of income became writing research papers and considering the fact he could actually describe certain places in time he had an advantage over other scholars. He never left Hawkins, not after Nancy left to go off with Jonathan, not after Robin moved to Chicago. He stayed because he didn't know where to go and well, Billy was there.

One night while he was walking home, his car being in the shop it began to rain. Not just a light shower but pouring rain that completely destroyed his paper grocery bags, leaving him with his arms full of wet food and half-melted boxes.

"Hey!". He heard someone shout and turned to see a car. A car he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Max?". He squinted through the rain to see her smiling in the driver's seat. He sighed in relief when he saw the red waves on either side of her face because, for a moment, just a moment he thought he'd died and Billy was here to pick him or something like that.

"Get in". She opened the passenger door and he wasted no time running around to jump in out of the rain.

"Thanks". He smiled as she started the engine again.

"No problem".

"So you fixed it?". He asked after a few beats as to not seem too interested.

"Yeah, took me long enough". She laughed. "It didn't feel right having it scrapped or selling it".

"Looks like new". He smiled. "How's college?".

"Good. Better than staying here. No offence". She turned the corner.

"None taken. I'm never here either". Which was sort of true because he left whenever he could to do some research or a talk but he did spend a considerable amount of time locked away writing. 

It went quiet for a moment. They pulled up outside his house and neither of them moved. "You still go see him, don't you?". She asked not turning to look at him but instead at the busy windscreen wipers.

"Sometimes". He confessed.

"Have you moved on?". She turned to him this time but he couldn't look at her.

"Max-".

"You need to. I don't care what you were or weren't but you can't live in the past forever". She sighed, looking at the steering wheel in front of her for a moment.

"I know". He nodded and opened the door. "Thank you".

"Yeah, anytime". She smiled again but it felt forced. More to be polite than genuine.

As he walked up to his front door he heard the tires of the Camaro drive away and it threw him back to being 18, in the woods with a bottle in his hand. He hated it.

He knew she was right but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Instead, he put everything away and jumped in the shower to warm himself up and get the rainwater off of him before sitting down in front of the TV.

As he ate he flicked through his notebooks for a new focus and stopped when he saw the badly drawn ship and the names; Samuel and Abraham.

Those two always interested Steve but he hadn't gotten around to researching them much as records were scarce for the time and in the past he hadn't the funds to travel to the Caribbean but now. Now he could. The one thing separated the two from the rest was that the first memory he had of them were as children. Probably around 7 or 8 standing in a kitchen.

~

The boy was covered in dirt, his blond hair practically black with filth from the streets. He was holding a chunk of bread in his hands and the look on his face was pure fear. The two children represented completely different sides of society at the time, with one being smartly dressed in expensive clothes and the other in nothing but rags. Even their accents and dialect being the opposite of one another. 

"I won't tell". Abraham had said.

"You won't?". The boy asked in reply, his face softening. Just by his speech alone, Steve could tell he was from the north of England, unlike Abraham who was very clearly southern with his perfect pronunciation and full sentences. 

"Yes. We have plenty of food". He smiled and the boy did the same.

"Thanks, sir". He began to enthusiastically bow repeatedly.

"Please stop that", he said and the boy did. "I'm Abraham Lancaster". He put out his hand and the boy took it.

"I'm Samuel".

"Do you want to have a bath?". Abraham asked politely.

"You'd let me?". Samuel replied.

"Yes. We're friends now. Are we not?". That lit up Samuel's face and he nodded. "I'll get Nanny to fill one". With that Abraham ran off and the memory ends.

~

After that they spent pretty much every spare moment together, running through the lush gardens of the Lancaster estate or causing trouble for the servants. Once Samuel was old enough he was hired as a gardener, Mr Lancaster having taken pity on him and growing tired of his son's constant requests for him to stay in the house. The servants quarters being a compromise, plus the boy knew how to keep the flowers tidy and pest free. So, for years, as Abraham was taught to read, write and understand the business goings-on of his family's estate, Samuel gardened and made the most of the narrowing time he got to spend with him. They drifted somewhat as Abraham began to join his father on business trips across the country and work stopped the two of them from seeing each other.

That was until one night.

~

He waited until the house fell silent to slip out of his window and down the trellis that covered the wall below his bedroom. Once he hit the ground he turned to see him sitting on a wall, his back to him.

"Sam". He whispered and he shot his head around with a smile. The two of them embraced for a moment, taking in each other's warmth.

"It's been too long, man". Sam breathed into his ear.

"It truly has", he replied pulling away. "These trips to Yorkshire are heinous". He smiled.

"You back long?".

"The better half of the month". Abraham replied and Sam's face dropped. "I am free to do as I please in that time, however".

Sam smiled and took his hand. "Follow me".

No hesitation was needed and soon he was being dragged by the blond boy, the two of them probably 17 or 18 at the time to the isolated garden temple.

Sam pulled out a bottle of wine from the nearby bushes and opened it as they sat inside the stone structure.

Their clothes were a stark contrast. Abraham wore a blue embroidered waistcoat with pants that cut off just below the knee, white stockings underneath. His hair tied back into a low ponytail. Sam, however, wore no coat just his undershirt and baggy shorts that had started to come away at the hem. His hair was nothing but short curls that he didn't bother to tame as he usually wore a hat for the sun. That didn't seem to bother them at all though as they sipped from the bottle and talked of old times. It never occurred to them that their friendship was out of the social norm because they had always been so close, but Abraham could still feel something missing whenever he looked at the boy beside him.

"I miss you, Abe". Sam said, almost out of nowhere as they sat on the steps facing the garden.

"And I you". Abe replied.

For a moment they stayed in the silence of the night, stealing glances that felt awkward as if they had only just met for the first time. The only light was that of the moon and the oil lamp beside them but Abe could still see the blue of Sam's eyes. Make out the single curl that always fell before his face.

He reached out to placed his hand on Sam's cheek and he leant into it as if he had been craving such gentle contact for too long. "I care ever so deeply for you". Abe told him. Sam didn't reply but instead he moved. Moved too quickly for Abe to process because all of a sudden his lips were pressed softly against his own. Steve could feel the rush that ran through him as he moved his hands to Sam's neck, as he felt Sam's strong hands slide down to hold his waist. There it was, the missing piece.

They separated, but only to rest their foreheads against each others. Neither of them spoke as they took it all in. Sam began to smile as their eyes met and Abe laughed out of pure joy before going back in for more. It was so innocent, so new for both of them that they couldn't bring themselves to stop. The euphoria of the moment ripping them from reality and dropping them in their own little world. Except, the real world was still waiting for them when the light of day began to break over the horizon. "I must return to my room". Abe sighed, sitting up from the grass where they had been lying for far too long.

Sam groaned in reply and stood up.

They walked slowly back to his window but once there neither of them moved. Abe turned to face Sam, the early morning light beginning to touch the top floor of the manor. "We must do this again". He said and took his hands. "I wish to see you every day until I must leave once more".

"Sounds like a dream". Sam replied and pulled him in for another embrace. Abe climbed back up into his window and blew Sam a kiss, which he jumped up to catch. The last thing Abe saw in that memory was the smile on Sam's face below just before he closed the window and shut the curtains.

~

Samuel didn't have a surname, well that he knew of which made hunting down any documentation of him quite difficult. Abraham, however, had moved to what was to become The United States per his father's request. Well, demand and purchased a house with his fiance. Meaning Steve had found land ownership documents but the house no longer stood. Neither did the Lancaster estate, which fell into ruin because of the events that took place after one night, the night that set their life in motion.

~

Abe opened his window and stood below was Sam, smiling up at him in the moonlight. A lot of his memories started like this. He gestured for him to climb up and he did. Sam didn't get a chance to speak because the second he turned around Abe had gripped his collar and began kissing him. A kiss that didn't end until Sam's legs hit the bed, a kiss that continued as Abe straddled the gardener boy and pulled off his undershirt.

"Make love to me, Sam". Abe whispered in his ear. Sam jerked his head back to look at him in the darkness of the bedroom.

"How do we-". Sam began to ask but Abe cut him off with a kiss.

"We will just have to figure it out". He smiled and with that Sam had him on the soft expensive linen, his mouth kissing every piece of exposed skin he could find. The two of them acted on instinct instead of knowledge as they tried to make things work. Everything they did was new, exciting and somewhat awkward but it felt right. It took a while to figure out how to do things comfortably, so that they both felt good and enjoyed it and as Sam finished, Abe following soon after they stayed there. Abe running his fingers through Sam's hair as his face stayed nested in the crook of his neck.

Neither of them wanted to end that night, to get up and wash the sweat and other bodily fluids off of each other. The complete sense of comfort stopping them from wanting to pull away from the other. Until.

"I love you". Sam finally said after he rolled over to lie beside him. "I've loved you for a while".

Abe didn't reply straight away. Everything was happening all at once and he needed a moment. Sam sat up and placed his face in his hands. "I love you too, my darling". Abe kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other boys waist. "I always have".

Just as Sam turned to smile at him the door opened to reveal a man. A man that sent fear running through Abe as he clung to Sam.

"What on earth is-". He gasped as the candle in his hand lit up the room enough to make out the two of them. "Abraham!".

"Father, it's not-". Abe began to say but he was cut off by Mr Lancaster pulling him from the bed by his hair, dropping him to the hardwood floor still naked.

"No son of mine will act in such a perverted, sinful manner!". He shouted as the cane hit Abe's rib cage. He continued the hits accompanied by every insult applicable to the situation. Abraham didn't know what to do so he just took it, curled into a ball and felt every hit as it came. Heard every word that was shouted until suddenly they stopped and Abe opened his eyes to find his father on the ground and Sam standing over him. Sam had his shirt on and his body language was setting off alarms in Abe's head because the boy standing over his father was angry. So angry for a moment he feared he would actually kill him. No one moved. Sam was physically stronger than everyone in the room, labour does that, so Abraham's father didn't dare stand back up after he'd been knocked down by the boy.

It felt as if time froze. Sam was breathing heavily as he stood, Abe touched his face and felt a sharp stinging pain from one of the cuts, letting out a hiss in response. The sudden noise caused Sam to turn and see him now sitting up on the cold floor. At that moment he saw it, saw Sam's face turn back to the boy he loved and the fear set in as their eyes met. Then in some sort of panic Sam ran out of the bedroom door and out of sight. Meaning the memory ended at exactly that moment.

However, it picks back up a few minutes later at the garden shed. With Abe trying to get through the door as Sam rushed around grabbing what little things he had.

"What are you doing?". Abe kept asking but Sam wouldn't look at him. "Look at me, would you?". 

That made him pause and turn to see the bruised and beaten boy standing in the gap of the door. "I have to go". Sam said and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"What?".

"Abe, they'll have me hangin' by noon". Sam replied as he approached the door but Abe began to block it.

"I won't let them". He said trying to catch his eye.

"You don't get it", he shook his head "You're the only male heir to the Lancaster estate and I'm some orphan gardener boy who just got caught in bed with you. You'll be fine but I'm not chancin' it".

"So, you are leaving? Running off into the night and leaving me?". Abe's eyes filled with tears that only made the fresh cuts on his face sting even more as they rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes". He finally met his gaze and he saw the tears in those blue eyes of his.

"You can't". Abe took his face in his hands and kissed him but it tasted of fresh blood and tears. Sam gripped his hands and pulled them away but held them tightly.

"Marry some pretty girl. Have some kids, Abe", he smiled sadly. "You're better off without a distraction like me".

"That's not true". Abe felt the world come crashing down as their eyes met once more.

"Goodbye, my love". Sam let go of his hands and walked straight past him.

"No". Abraham replied as he watched him run off towards the high wall at the end of the garden. He wanted to run after him but his legs gave in instead, so he watched as the love of his life climbed the stone wall and disappeared into the night.

~

Steve always hated that part because the feeling always threw him back to that night at the Mall. Reminded him that they didn't have much time in every life. Only some, but those few made this research worth so much more than just a curiosity fulfillment. It meant remembrance long after and not just in the minds of Steve or Billy but possibly many others.

Now feeling restless, Steve packed his bags and got the cheapest flight to Haiti to then make his way over to the island of Tortuga where Abe and Sam spent a lot of their time. Except, it took them a while to actually get there.

~

Steve could feel the tightness in Abraham's chest as he saw him from across the garden, not the same as the last. Meaning it must have been his American home. A slight panic ran through him as his hands went clammy and his breathes short. He was smiling at him but he seemed different. Even his smile was more confident, his posture more relaxed. His hair was long and curled, just like Billy's and his face was scarred, a deep cut running down his jawline.

The second Abe saw his clothing he knew, knew exactly who he had become and it sent the same heartache through him as that night and for a moment he thought of running. Turning and going inside where he wouldn't be allowed and most definitely wouldn't try to sneak in with all the staff and guards surrounding the party.

Except, he didn't. He couldn't because before he could process it all Sam was standing in front of him saying something but he couldn't hear it, all he could do was stare at him as if he wasn't sure he was real. "Abe?". That made him snap back and everything came back into focus.

"How did you get in?". He asked trying to seem calm and collected but inside he wanted to breakdown and cry. Scream at the now man standing in front of him but he couldn't. Not even if he wasn't standing in a garden full of rich important business associates because the second their eyes met that anger melted away.

"I can climb walls". He smirked.

"Yes, I know you can because the last time I saw you, you were climbing over a wall". Abraham raised his eyebrows.

"Can we talk? Somewhere else?". Samuel asked and gestured towards the pathway which lead to a more private part of the gardens.

Abe nodded and followed him until they reached a bench in a small clearing, surrounded by tall hedges and flowers.

"That night... We were so young and I was so scared", Sam began. "After I got to the docks I froze and when I came back there were officers all over the grounds and I couldn't find you".

"You came back?". Abe turned to him.

"Abe, I've been looking for you, for five years". Samuel took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I travelled the world hopin' someone would know you by name but no one did until tonight".

"You did?".

"Course I did", he smiled but this time it was his old smile, full of joy and excitement not calculated. "My men weren't very happy to have to stay another night in this place but I found you".

In some sort of rush of emotions, Abe leant forward and kissed him. Kissed him so hard it shocked even himself but Samuel didn't object. In fact, he returned it instantly, as if it was all he wanted and he had finally gotten it and how Abraham had wanted it as well. Nights of longing and only memories to remind him of just how much he had loved this feeling. His stomach filling with butterflies, the taste of Sam and the softness of his lips. They didn't separate until the noise of the garden stopped for a moment. The instruments going quiet and the chatter having died down.

"My speech". Abe gasped still holding onto Sam.

"Come with me". Samuel said turning Abraham's face back to his. "Run away with me".

"Sam, I...". He began to speak but he couldn't think.

"Think about it, yeah", Samuel kissed him but this time it was soft, a goodbye kiss. "We leave at dawn. Look for the ship named Bambina _._ I'll wait for you".

With that, he was gone and so was the memory but it soon picks back up at the docks.

Abraham was walking along the wooden boards towards a large ship with the name _Bambina_ painted onto the stern, where Samuel was stood smiling down at him. He watched as he ran down and jumped off the vessel to wrap him in his arms. "You came?". Sam smiled as he took his hand in his.

"Of course I did". Abraham replied as Sam ran his free hand through Abe's now short hair. He must have cut it before coming but that wasn't an important detail because the sun was breaking over the horizon and he could hear the men on the ship pulling ropes and shouting orders.

"Are you ready to board the great Bambina?". He smiled.

"I have never wanted anything more". Abraham replied and took Samuel's other hand. "Lead the way, my darling".

"My darling, Captain". Samuel smirked and began to pull him as he walked backwards towards the ship. "Actually, save that for my cabin". He licked his bottom lip. Abraham laughed liked he was a teenager again and began to run ahead of him until he had climbed on the ship, Sam being close behind. He followed the captain up onto the quarter deck where Samuel took the wheel.

God, did Samuel look the part as he gripped the wood and shouted an order to one of his men. This was where he was meant to be and Abraham couldn't stop staring at him. Until, he felt Sam grab him by the waist and pull him against himself, only letting go to raise his hand and shout, "We found him, lads!". A roar of cheers erupted throughout the ship.

"They know?". Abe asked turning to him.

"No one cares out here, Abe", he kissed him quickly and hard. "We're free".

Abraham smiled and looked back at the crew who hadn't even noticed the kiss or hadn't cared and felt relief wash over him. When he looked back at Samuel he was smiling just the same.

"I love you". He said.

"And I love you".

~

Steve's flight landed and he felt the hot air the second he stepped off the plane. It was nice but he was definitely going to burn if he didn't watch out. After admiring the local sites he made his way to the Island itself by helicopter. Which he did not enjoy. For a moment he sat in the sand, felt the sun on his skin and thought of how much Billy missed this feeling. How he himself had never understood it but he was from rainy Hawkins so why would he? He pulled out the blue novel from his backpack and flicked through to look at the doodles of the West Coast, the little surfboards and waves.

Steve never read past his picture anymore. He hated how much worse things had gotten for him after that and the fact his last entry was simply " _I don't know what's happening_ ", written over an entire page. Guilt always ran through him when he saw that, but he knew that made no sense. He didn't talk to Billy, in fact, he avoided him because the feelings of that night in the woods scared him and not seeing Billy meant not thinking about those feelings, which meant peace of mind. Somewhat.

As he stared at his yearbook photo he thought of what Max had said earlier that week. She was right but he didn't want her to be. The thought of being with someone felt wrong but being alone forever didn't feel right either. If he settled down, would it be wrong to continue his research? Would he ever tell them? Would they mind?

Dusting the sand off him, he stood up and sighed. He slipped the book back into his backpack and set off to find the cave he came all this way to see. A cave Abe and Sam thought of as quite significant.

~

The sea was calm, the sky clear and the ship quiet. After days of harsh weather and endless storms, it had finally stopped and the crew were nowhere to be seen.

"This is it, ain't it?". Sam said standing beside Abraham.

"What?". He turned to see the captain.

"Moments like these are the reason I stay on the sea". He smiled and moved to wrap his arms around his waist and lean his head on Abe's shoulder.

"5 years", he sighed. "I spent 5 years trying to forget you". He rested his head against Samuel's.

"No one forgets such a handsome face as this". He joked and Abe smiled.

They stood like that for a while before Abe turned in his arms to look into his eyes. Without saying a word he kissed him, gently and softly in the cool air of the night. Samuel didn't speak as he took his hand and lead him across the deck and into his private cabin. The silence continued as they kissed, as various pieces of clothing were threw to the wooden floor. They tripped over the rug and ended up on the ground with a 'thud'. Laughing they got back up and continued until they reached the bed. Sam sat down and Abe stood between his legs, running his hands down Abe's body as they watched each other under the light of the lamp.

"God, you're beautiful". Sam breathed as Abraham finished stripping off.

He blushed and leant down to kiss him again but this time when he straddled him, it wasn't as desperate. It was familiar, safe as their lips connected and Sam pulled off his final piece of clothing.

"I've missed you every day since that night". Abe said as Samuel lay him down on the red sheets, even more, luxurious than the ones of the Lancaster manor.

"You never have to miss me again", Sam told him. "I'm gonna make you feel things you couldn't dream of".

And he was not lying because that night consisted of hands, mouths and sensations Abraham didn't think possible but in that moment he felt as if the world had left once more. No one existed apart from the two of them at that moment, as he felt Sam inside of him again but this time it was gentle, controlled and focused on nothing but him. Abe finished long before Sam but he kept going, riding it out until he felt his body tire and his pace slow. Samuel flipped them over, slipping his hands under Abe's arms to latch onto his shoulders. Subconsciously, his legs wrapped around Sam as he heard him whisper into his ear all the profanities in the English language and then some. As he finally let go the sound he let out sent shivers down Abe's spine. It was so deep, so intimate that it left his head feeling dizzy.

"Where did you learn to do that?". Abe asked as he was curled into Sam under the covers in the darkness of the cabin.

"As I said, I travelled the world". He replied.

Abraham didn't say anything as he twiddled one of Samuel's curls in his fingers. He loved how he smelt, even more like this. The salt of the sea combining with the sweat and general humidity of the room left him almost ready to go again but this was better, lying in his strong arms as the ship swayed ever so gently. 

"5 years". He sighed.

"You never have to think of that again". Sam replied and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Ever".

~

The cave itself was underwater and although Steve could swim he wasn't going to just jump straight inside and find their hiding place, the place they had stayed for days while the Spanish searched for the Captain of the Bambina. It also didn't help that it was in one of the most remote locations on the Island and he had to hire a guide just to stand outside of it. In reality, it was an unrealistic trip but Steve felt obligated to at least try and find it, and considering the fact that Abraham and Samuel got up to far more than the rest of their past lives he owed them that much.

Meaning, that his travels of The Caribbean were far from over, they were just getting started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not give you all something so I'm splitting this chapter in half because I have so much more for these two so stay tuned...


	5. The Caribbean: Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought but here it is!

On his way to the cave, the guide told Steve and the other few tag alongs to take a break and rest. Except, the only place to do so was a small local store. The flickering light above the door reminded Steve of Family Video. The countless hours he had spent rearranging shelves and studying at the counter as Robin dealt with teens trying to rent R rated movies. Simpler times, but not because he still had all of this weighing him down but back then it was exciting, something new to focus on but now it was becoming an internal conflict.

Steve had always had to be the grown-up for everyone, whether it was for himself whenever his parents went away or protecting a group of kids from whatever threat they faced that year. No one had ever looked after him and that was the main thing he had in common with his Billy. The two of them were left to their own devices from a young age and if only Steve had known that before...

Those thoughts were redundant, he always stopped himself from thinking of the 'What ifs?' because he couldn't change the past but he could still find it. So as he looked at the flickering light above him he remembered something positive that had come out of all this. Something that occurred around the Christmas after Starcourt.

~

It was a regular shift at Family Video, just colder and lacking customers. Robin was flicking through a magazine as Steve watched the screen in the corner. He couldn't remember what the movie was but he knew he wasn't enjoying it. Then the door opened and in stepped Will Byers.

"Hey, man!", Steve stood up and exclaimed. "So you guys are back for the break?".

"Yeah, em. Can we talk?". He asked and that was when Steve noticed how anxious he looked. Under his winter coat was a boy with something on his mind.

"Yeah, course". He replied and Robin nodded as he took Will through the back. He closed the door and turned around to see an even more nervous Will standing looking at the staff lockers. "You alright?".

"Yeah. I'm fine". He was fidgeting and not giving Steve any physical signs of what he wanted but then he looked up and his eyes went big and scared.

"What do you wanna talk about?". Steve asked, getting a little worried. He would take anything over the Upside Down being open again.

"Max told me about you and Billy", he replied. "That you were...". He gestured as if he didn't know how to phrase it but Steve got what he had meant.

"Oh", Steve exclaimed and sat down on a stool near him. "You want to talk about that?".

"Not exactly. It's just, you might be able to help me understand". Will didn't sit, he hovered like he didn't want to stay long and Steve got that but he stayed on the stool.

"That I liked Billy?", he asked but it was also a question he had never asked himself, not out loud at least. "I mean, I did".

"No, I think I'm like you".

"Oh", it clicked. "Okay, that's cool".

"But how do you know?". He was struggling to meet Steve's eyes and he was grateful he was because he didn't know what to do. Will Byers was coming out to him in the storeroom of Family Video at 2 pm, a week before Christmas.

"Well, I didn't for a long time". Was all he could think to say because, in reality, he hadn't thought it through himself. For years he had noticed how close Tommy had sat beside him when they watched movies at his house. How he couldn't help but glance at other boys in the locker room but it hadn't clicked until that night in the woods and after that, he had ignored every faint thought of it.

"So, did you really like Nancy?".

"Yeah, I did", Will tilted his head to the side. "You can like girls and boys, Will".

"Really? What if you only like boys?".

"That's okay too". Steve sighed and stood up. "Look, I'm no expert on this and I don't know anyone who is but its okay to feel this way even when people say it isn't". He shrugged with a soft smile. "But if you ever wanna just talk about it? I'm here".

He stood taking it all in, he wasn't on edge anymore. His entire demeanour had shifted to relaxed and his face was now more focused than scared. "Thank you, Steve".

"Anytime, kid". He stood up and nodded. They both went to leave but Steve stopped for a moment. "Hey, can you keep me and Billy a secret?".

"Of course. I won't tell anybody. You won't say anything about this though, right?".

"Course not". Steve said and then Will had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you". He said and raced off.

Steve walked out of the backroom smiling like an idiot and Robin raised her eyebrows at him but he shook his head in return and she shrugged.

They never spoke about it after but that was better because it felt like Steve had done something for someone that he wished he had when he was freaking out a year earlier. He helped.

~

Steve couldn't help smiling as he walked over to the counter and bought a bottle of water. He didn't need it but it felt rude not to buy something when he had stood reminiscing in the entrance.

The cave itself was far more eroded than he has expected but it had been hundreds of years. The others took photos and asked the guide about it, Steve couldn't help but overhear one of the stories he was telling the other tourists. A story of buried treasure and hidden escape routes.

Some asked if it was possible to access the cave system and the guide told them it wasn't safe but people have tried over the years and died or needed rescue. No diving for Steve. Even though he knew exactly where the pirate treasure was and it wasn't even here at all. Not anymore.

~

Three days. They had been stuck in there for three days but Sam wasn't chancing it. The Spanish had cornered them, boarded the Bambina and took most of the crew but Abraham and Samuel had managed to escape with a few deckhands to the local caves. The currants must have changed over time because they indeed managed to swim under and come out into the vast cave system. Where they had been for three days.

No food, no freshwater. Just the light of the opening above them keeping them somewhat sane, because without the sun to keep the time they would have surely slipped into madness.

"They must of left, Captain". One of the men asked.

"We leave when I say so". Sam replied without even glancing over to his crew member.

Abe stood up and gestured for Sam to follow him into a more secluded area of the cave, where the men wouldn't hear or see them.

"We need to leave, Sam". He said turning around to face him in the almost pitch black.

"And what? Die? Good plan". He replied. "Unless you can find another way out of this hell hole we're staying right here".

"Don't be like that". Abe took his hand and felt the tension fade slightly in Samuel's shoulders. It became a reoccurring thing that whenever Sam went into an angry rant or started shouting at the ship's crew, that one of them would come to find Abe. He'd talk to him in that soft tone and he would calm down almost instantly. He was like a bomb defuser and the men loved it.

"They took my crew and my bloody ship". He sighed, stepping closer to the brunette.

"We'll get it all back, I prom-". Abe slipped on the rocks and stumbled backwards, landing on a loose one. When his weight hit it the whole wall went tumbling down to reveal a path.

"Lads!". Sam shouted as he pulled Abe to his feet. They ran in, torches in hand to see what he had found. "I think Abe just found our way out".

And he had. The pathway kept going until they came to an opening to find skeletons. Two, lying across from each other in the sand. Their clothes were still intact.

"This was a smugglers cave". Abraham said bending down to look at the clothes of the men. Nothing fancy, no rings or jewellery.

"Do you think they got stuck down here?". One of the men asked.

"No", Sam replied as he bent down beside Abe to look at the body. "Shot right in the face and look at his shirt". He stood back up and pointed down at the other man. "Blood. Killed each other".

"Holy shit". Someone said and they all turned to see one of the crew on his knees with his back to the group. As they approached he turned with coins in his hands. Gold coins.

"No wonder they killed each other". Abe laughed staring down at the now open chest, filled with jewels, gold and coins.

"Take as much as you can". Samuel ordered shoving whatever be could into his pockets before taking the torch to look down the next pathway.

They all scrambled to do the same and soon they were walking through the tight tunnel with their pockets filled and grins on their faces. "If they got in, we should be able to get out". Abraham said from behind Sam.

He was right because after walking for what felt like forever they heard the ocean. The crash of the waves, they started running.

When they finally reached the dark beach they collapsed into the sand and cheered but their celebrations were soon silenced as Spanish soldiers began to swarm around them.

They were shouting in Spanish and Steve could never get it written down properly to translate it but what Samuel shouted back he managed to get and he didn't repeat what came out of the pirate's mouth often.

All the men readied themselves, swords and now dry pistols pointed at the approaching enemy.

It was a blood bath. Gunshots, bodies and gut-wrenching cries of death but Steve didn't get all of it because at some point as Abraham ran to defend Samuel he was slashed across the face and everything went blurry and then black. The last thing he saw was Sam gutting the man who did it and running to see the damage.

The next thing he saw was the ceiling of their cabin. He felt a hand gripping his and the ship swaying as it always did on the open ocean. "Sam". He breathed and it was at this point that Steve had realised he could only see out of one eye in this memory and onward.

"Abe!". Samuel jumped and stood up from the chair beside the bed to look over him, check his temperature and the bandages on his face. "You're doin' good".

"You got the ship". He replied trying to ignore the pain as he looked at the tired man in front of him.

He nodded and smiled but it wasn't what Abraham had expected, not the smug victory smile he should have been wearing but instead, it was a soft sympathetic smile that graced his scarred face. "Doctor couldn't save your eye, darling".

"What?". Abe sat up and touched the linen wrapped around his face but Sam grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Don't touch it". He scoffed.

"Captain!". One of the men shouted as he burst through the door only to stop in his tracks when he saw the two of them. "Oh, sorry sir".

"What is so urgent that you enter my quarters without knockin'?" Sam didn't turn away from Abraham or let go of his hands. Which were now firmly in his grip.

"Well, sir. The Vulture is heading straight for us". The boy replied trying not to look at Abraham and his injured face. Even though it was hidden.

"Everyone to their stations". The captain told him and the boy disappeared. "I won't be long", Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Abe's head and he rushed off.

Things must not have gone south with the other ship because it was intact the next morning when Abraham woke up to see Samuel slouched in a chair facing him. He hadn't joined him in bed, probably as to not risk hurting him accidentally but Abe felt a sting of hurt that for the first time in years they had not shared it.

This continued for some time and the only memories from that time were in the cabin as Abraham didn't leave it until the ship's doctor took off his final set of bandages and gave him the all-clear. Samuel loomed over him as he did it, arms crossed watching every move he made like a mama bear protecting her cubs.

Steve could feel how happy Abraham was in that moment because even though his eye was gone and in its place was a scar that he refused to see he had the person he loved more than anything in that world right by his side when he needed him.

A few days later they were docked somewhere quiet. An uninhabited island and that's where they stayed as the seas calmed for them to venture out again.

"You don't have to follow me around". Abraham said as he sat by the fire near their tent. The crew hovering around various groups and talking of old legends and drunken stories.

"Just like to make sure you're doin' good". Sam smiled, entwining their fingers and leaving a kiss on Abe's hand.

"Well, I am fine so go about your captain duties". He replied with a smirk. "Leave me be".

"I'd sooner sink to the bottom of hell, than leave you as I did back then". Samuel's face went serious and his eyes focused on Abraham's face.

"I forgive you. You know this".

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't regret it", he placed his other hand on top of Abe's and looked at the fire beside them for a moment. "I regret lettin' you hurt for so long with no answers".

"I have them now". He leaned in and kissed the captain so softly Steve felt it in his chest whenever he thought of it. That kiss was for comfort. For the kind of reassurance, Steve would never get.

~

They left the outside of the cave system soon after to make it back to the main town area before dark. Meaning more walking.

Once back to the beach he sat down again and watched the ocean for a moment. His legs were sore and his feet threatened blisters but as he listened to the ocean that Abraham and Samuel had heard back then he felt a peace wash over him.

He pulled out the blue novel and read through it once more and he did turn the page after his yearbook picture.

'I fucked it up. Big time. I almost had him and told him I'd kill him instead of talking to him. I'm an idiot for even thinking he'd be into it but I felt him want it but no. I fucked it up'.

After that, he was caught sneaking in after curfew and Neil did what he did best and that was why Billy hadn't shown his face at Tina's. This diary filled in so much that Steve had always questioned and he hated knowing the answers.

Soon after he turned 18 but he never dated anything so Steve had no clue when exactly it was and he never had the nerve to ask Max. He almost left Hawkins that night but from what he had written he was scared for Max and didn't have any money. Leading to his job at the pool, which of course led to...

He was so confused about all of this but after that night at the Byers, he didn't bother any of the group again. Not even after he woke up in the back seat of his own car as Max and Steve pulled into the Hargrove driveway that same night. Not after his sister came home much later and Eleven appeared out of nowhere.

Billy Hargrove minded his own business after that. Well, as much as you'd expect. He still messed with Steve at school and made jokes about the kids to others but didn't interact if he didn't have to.

Still sitting on the almost dark beach Steve slid the book back into his backpack once again and set off to find his bed for the night. Except on the way there he was stopped by a bunch of young boys playing soccer in the street.

He stopped and watched for a moment. God, had Steve wanted children. While he was with Nancy he always pictured them with a house full of kids and maybe a dog but that wasn't meant to be.

Neither was Steve with a partner because every attempt he made at someone new it felt off. There were times he almost had one night stands but left before it got too real because every time the person kissed him or touched him in such a way he felt the heartache that ran through him at the Mall all those years ago. It was like a curse.

Kids, however. That was something he had always wanted no matter who he was with when it happened. So, as he finally walked past the children he got an idea. An idea that would shift his life so significantly he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner.

But, before that, he still had places to see and memories to prove.

~

For years they sailed around, gathering wealth and a reputation. No matter the location or the situation they always managed to make it out of there in one piece but Abraham never got over the scar across his face or the fact people would ask the story behind it. Samuel would step in and tell the truth because well, it was impressive enough on its own. At some point, while they were docked, Steve couldn't tell where Abraham received the news that his mother and father had been killed in a robbery a few weeks earlier.

"I can't let you go home, Abe. You know that". Samuel sighed as he paced the cabin as Abraham sat with his face in his hands on the edge of their bed. "They'd grab you or the both of us the second we docked".

"I know", Abe replied. "It's just...".

"I know, darling", Sam walked over and pulled him in, Abe buried his face into Samuel's stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I wish I could".

They stayed like that as Abraham cried for a moment. His father was no one to care for but he cared for his mother who Steve had limited memory of her as she didn't interact with him much when Sam was around. It always hit Steve that no matter when they lived their lives were so similar to his and Billy's. It was never fair no matter who they were.

"Can we at least go to England soon?". Abraham looked up at Sam.

"We'll see, my love". He leant down and kissed the top of his head.

Soon after that, they set sail for England, hoping to dock somewhere along the northern coastline where they could hide from the crown. The crew never questioned the sudden change of plans or the fact it was clearly because of how soft Samuel was for Abraham, they respected their captain and their relationship. Well, to their faces. Except, they never made it across the North Atlantic sea to their homeland, they didn't make it a day before they were spotted and a battle broke out.

"Right, lads! This is gonna be the fight of your sorry lives, so fight until this beaut hits the sea bed!". Sam shouted while standing on the upper deck of the Bambina. Abe beside him, watching the men cheer and the much larger ship beside them ready themselves. The fear that ran through him always shook Steve to his core, they were doomed and they all knew it but still, they fought and they fought hard. The second Samuel turned to look at Abe the men ran to their stations and wasted no time loading the ship with everything she had.

"I'll see you on the other side". Abraham smiled but he didn't wait for a reply. He took off.

He must have been ordering the men about below deck for the majority of the battle because the memory comes back in when they've almost lost and Sam is running down the stairs towards Abe. It was just as their eyes met that something hit the side of the ship and sent Abraham flying to the other side, his entire body crashing against the now damp wood and a piece of the other side ending up on top of him. Barely conscious he must have managed to pull his arms from underneath it but his chest was firming pinned down by the heavy wood.

"Abe!", Sam shouted trying to get past the rush of water that was now filling the ship at a horrifying speed. "Shit". He exclaimed when he saw the state he was in. The pain ran through his entire body and even if the wood was movable no way would he survive more than a day with crushed ribs and what Steve guessed to be a punctured abdomen.

"Go! Get out while you can!". Abe shouted but the Captain wasn't listening, he was trying to lift the wood but it was no use. All the other men had been killed in the blast or jumped ship in an attempt to escape such a grim fate, so no one was there to help.

"I told you, didn't I", Sam gave it one more go but it didn't budge. "I'm never leaving you again".

"Its no use".

Samuel was crying, his face was so strained and red from trying to move the timber but the streaks down his face showed his true train of thought. This was it.

"A captain never abandons their ship". He said as he positioned himself beside him, making sure not to worsen his injuries. "And a man never abandons his soulmate". He smiled as he took Abe's hand in his, holding it tightly.

"I love you with my entire heart, my darling". Abraham said trying not to look at the rising water surrounding them.

"Not even God himself could tell how much I love you", Sam smiled before leaning in one last time to press a salty kiss to Abe's lips. "Look at me".

"How could I look away?". They were both crying now. Not out of fear but out of pure sadness that they had only those few years together. They sailed the ocean, fought for everything they had together, for 5 years.

It was just as the water reached their necks that they must have seen it. The rush of images that had hit Steve back in '85.

"This isn't the end, my love". Abraham smiled and gripped his hand even tighter.

"I'll see you on the next go-round my sweet". Samuel replied and then the water engrossed them. It was dark as the ship began to sink properly.

Not fearful of what was to come, Abraham let out the air in his lungs and waited for the cold sea to take him. His chest went tight and his lungs began to burn but he never let go of Sam's hand. Not even as his eyes fluttered shut and the world went to black.

~

As he boarded his flight back home he decided he'd visit again and maybe even get a cruise across to England at some point, to sort of symbolically complete their journey and perhaps find the Lancaster estate or what is left of it. That, however, was for another time because now Steve had something to think about in his future and he was determined to get it.

Once he arrived back in Hawkins he pulled into the cemetery as he always did on his way home and sat down in front of the piece of granite but he didn't have much to tell him about his trip but more about what he had decided.

"Unfortunately, Abe and Sam are nowhere in the history books but look at what I picked up on the drive back from the airport". Steve said to no one as he pulled out a leaflet with smiling children and heartfelt words on the front. "We'll just have to see what happens". He smiled as he flicked through it again.

"I mean, I would have preferred for you to get married but...". Max said from behind him. He needed to check for her more often.

"Hey", he replied standing up. "Its something".

"Yeah, it is", she was smiling but it wasn't the polite forced one from earlier that week, no it was a genuinely happy smile because she was happy for him at that moment. "You better tell me the second you bring one home".

"Oh, everyone is invited. You think I'd adopt a kid and not let the entire world know how great they are". Steve laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Want to come over for diner?" She asked.

"Is he going to be there?". Steve could feel himself tense up a bit at the thought.

"Oh, hell no. My mom left him. Didn't you hear?".

"No". Steve smiled.

"Well, yeah. He left town last year", she shrugged. "So, mine at 6?".

"6 sharp". He replied and folded the leaflet before walking with her back to the very limited parking lot across the road where they were both parked. As he slipped into his own he waited for her to leave first just so he could watch the blue Camaro drive away, just as he did as a teenager. The roar of the engine sending him back to a memory of his own that n longer caused him pain, but instead a wave of acceptance washed over him as a soft smile grew on his face. "I'll see you soon". He whispered before pulling out on to the road and made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Medieval/Middle Ages😁


	6. Westedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally goes to England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I try and be as accurate as reasonable for this but I know you do not want to read 7000 words of accurate old English and I do not want to write it. That being said this is not in period accurate English but it is spoke as if it is. 
> 
> Also please give my smut some slack. Its been a while🤭

The next few months were filled with paperwork, phone calls and countless sleepless nights. At one point he considered knocking someone up and just offering to take full custody because Steve was getting nowhere. Most places in Indiana wanted married couples or wealthy single parents. Not a semi-successful historian who would be much better off if he didn't take spontaneous trips around the world.

Plus it didn't help most of them presumed he was just a single gay man or in a relationship with another man and just hiding it to get a child for them. It was tiring.

As the disappointments kept rolling in he retreated to his study, well the spare room with all his journals and history books. It wouldn't be a study for much longer if he was lucky but at that moment he needed to hide away and research. So he did.

That was when he decided to look into Milo Johnson and Theobald Smith. The two lived under the reign of Richard the Second in 14th century England. Meaning Steve would finally be travelling to a significant place for many of their past lives.

So, knowing he would only be waiting around for more bad news he booked his flights and set off for good old England. His flight landed in Manchester and from there he got the train to West Cumbria where the old town of Westedge once stood.

It was in ruin now of course but the old manor house and land was preserved to a certain extent. That was enough, more than enough for Steve as he watched the English countryside pass him by on the railway line. His cassette tape playing in his ears as the green world flew by.

The mountains filling his head with dreams of high places and adventure. Times like this made him question staying in Hawkins, made him question why the hell he stayed in such a nowhere town when all his past selves saw the world or at least more than he had before he started travelling. Travelling the world, chancing memories that weren't even his.

The memories Milo had of Theo were always dotted throughout the years as they saw each other every once in a while, mainly at morning mass but their official meeting was something to remember indeed.

~

The night was cold, dark and most certainly not for an evening wander but there Milo Johnson was, strolling the grounds of his manor with not a single servant in sight. Just himself, the stars and moon above, and unbeknownst to him Theobald Smith.

He stopped at the water's edge and looked out at the mountains that faced him from across the way. It was then that a very drunk Theo stumbled down the bank and towards the water. Before going face-first into the freezing waves he slurred something at the young Lord.

Milo chuckled to himself as the man staggered to his feet, soaked to the bone but still gripping the bottle in his hand. "You!". He managed to shout at him.

"Yes?". Milo smiled as he walked towards him, two steps forward and one set back.

"You are a great Lord". He smiled, big. His eyes disappearing and his lips growing wide.

"Is that so?".

"Yes, my Lord". He said before tripping on a small rock sticking out of the sand, sending him flying towards Milo with as much grace as a duck with his flippers on backwards.

In some sort of panic, Milo caught him in his arms. He gripped the drunkard as the salt water dampened his clothes but he didn't mind because all of a sudden he had these eyes staring up at him. The same blue eyes that filled Steve's head with thoughts and feelings when he first connected with them. Eyes filled with so much life that it took a moment to realise the situation.

He stood him up, the darkness of the night hiding his flushed cheeks and watched the man steady himself. "Do you live far?".

He stood for a moment looking back at him as if he didn't know the answer. "The Blacksmith's". He finally replied.

"Ah, I can have you escorted their safely?". He began to shake his head in response. "You want me to take you?".

"Yes".

"If you tell anyone of this". Milo sighed but he couldn't help smile at the man. He slid his arm underneath his and began walking him home.

If anyone saw them he'd be in trouble. Normally he would be accompanied by a knight to make sure he was safe but there was something about this man that made all rational thoughts impossible to render.

As they stopped outside of the now-closed up shop Milo let the man go and he, now sobering up stood up on his own. "The people much prefer you to your father, my Lord".

"They far from show that". Milo replied, part of him not wanting to leave but knowing he shouldn't have done this in the first place.

"Well, thank you".

"I never did get your name".

"Theo. Theobald". He smiled.

"I would rest, Theo. One's head will be sore when the sun rises". Milo waved as he walked away. Knowing damn well if his adviser or even his wife were to hear of his late-night stroll into the town he would be in for it.

Except no one knew. No one saw the two of them that night because when Theo turned up the next day to speak with him no one had a clue why the Blacksmith was asking to speak to the Lord.

"My Lord, I bring a gift". Theo knelt in front of him and lifts a sword with both of his hands towards Milo. "I thank thee".

"Oh", Milo was in shock. He waved for the knight to leave. He didn't even need the protection, he could fight. He already had. "This is divine, Theo". He ran his hand down the blade.

"I greatly appreciate your forgiveness for last night". Theo stood back up and watched as his work was admired.

"I simply helped a fellow in need of help". Milo smiled and he saw Theo's cheeks turn crimson as their eyes met. "Tell me, Theo. How is your swordsmanship?". He grinned.

"Well, my Lord. I do practice with each of my works to make sure they are perfectly balanced". Theo replied straightening up.

"Ah", he laughed. "I hoped for so much".

Milo walked, strolled across the rather small hall and returned with another sword in his other hand.

"I will take your thanks if you match me in a duel". Milo threw the other sword at him and he caught the handle as if it were nothing.

The Blacksmith didn't reply but instead positioned himself into a stance which Milo mirrored. Milo swung first, aiming for Theo's hand to disarm him but he moved just as he did and simply flicked the blade away from himself.

"Very good", Milo smiled. Theo moved next but Milo jumped back, still grinning with excitement. "The moves of a true swordsman".

While Milo was busy watching the cocky smile grow on his opponent's face, Theo stepped forward and their swords collided. Ending in the two of them almost pressed against each other as they pushed their blades towards the others.

"A Lord is prepared for war at all times. I must say you are not". Theo licked his upper lip as they broke away only for Milo to let out a laugh and swing at him again. He moved.

Theobald made a final attempt to disarm the young Lord but Milo reacted too quickly for the young Blacksmith to change his action. As he aimed for his hand, Milo managed to turn him and he ended with his back pressed to Milo's chest and his sword flying to the wooden floor.

They paused for a moment, their eyes meeting as he looked back at him with an impressed expression. Except his smile faded as he glanced at the Lord's lips for a moment. "You are ever so exciting, Theo". Milo said in a whispered tone but at the same volume as his usual words.

Before Theo could reply Milo leant forward and kissed him. Kissed him so desperately that the Blacksmith stumbled backwards from shock, almost tripping over the sword on the floor. "You....you kissed me". He touched his lips.

"Did you not wish me to?". Milo was confused. He had very clearly done this before, he did not worry about sin or sodomy. Steve could tell he had been with men before just by his impulsive behaviour towards Theobald.

The Blacksmith didn't reply, again. Instead, he rushed towards the young Lord and rushed his fingers through his hair before pressing his lips to his with such force that it was Milo that was shocked this time. Except, he didn't pull away or stumble. He grabbed his waist and the back of his neck to get a better hold on him.

He tasted of stale bread and wine but god did Milo love it. Theo opened his mouth to let their tongues in and they continued this until they could barely breathe. When they finally did open their eyes and look at each other they laughed. It felt so right, even though they had just met they felt as if they were meant to do that. Meant to hold each other, feel each other's warmth in a time of such cold.

Steve knew why they felt that of course, why he was so drawn to his Billy even though every rational part of him was telling him not to be. This universal tie, or maybe it was destiny, fate, God himself pulling them together. Steve had no idea and he knew he never would. Neither did Theo and Milo as their fingers interlocked and their eyes met once again but they didn't care. They weren't thinking of universe level mystery ties, they were thinking of each other in that old Manor all those years ago.

~

As Steve stepped off the train he was hit with the chill of the breeze that rushed through the station. He pulled his jacket over his chest and lifted his suitcase and walked towards the exit.

The manor itself was quite the drive away from any local town. It was actually in the middle of nowhere but nothing compared to what that meant back home. When he was told he would need to make his way he expected hours of driving to be needed but actually, it was no more than an hour.

With this being the case he hired a car from the nearest town after booking into his B&B for that weekend.

Once the roads become nothing more than gravel and he had to pull over for oncoming cars to pass he knew he was close. That was when he passed a graveyard, an old one. Except, he didn't stop. It wasn't time for that just yet.

He continued up the road until the trees cleared and he saw it. The old house, barely a third of what it once was and the ivy taking over what was left. He parked across the water from Milo's once home and began the short walk around the lake.

"So this was Westedge". He said out loud as he passed stone outlines of houses with plaques stating what they were believed to be. For a moment Steve stood looking over the land in front of him, half woodland, half fields.

He felt the breeze run through him again, the chill creep up his spine as he stood alone by the information stand. No sign of the Blacksmiths.

Once he made it to the manor he paused again and looked out at the same mountains Milo had admired, the same lake Theo had fallen in. It amazed him how similar it was even after hundreds of years and for a moment he felt as if he was back then. The wind filling his ears, the quiet crash of the small waves below him. It was the same.

~

It must have been only a few days after their first kiss that Theobald visited again. The sky was beginning to darken and evening mass had just finished when Milo caught Theo's eye outside of the church.

He walked over and greeted the young Lord as any other villager would, except they both couldn't help smiling as their eyes met. Milo was not a child, he was probably around 26 at the time of their meeting but Theo made him feel like a teenager. He filled him with thoughts of adventure and excitement.

"I have a request for you, Blacksmith", Milo said. "Would you care to join me at my home to discuss it?".

"Of course, my Lord". Theo smiled in return.

As they walked to the manor they talked of past adventures and their family. Theobald was an orphan, his father had died when he was a boy and his mother soon after he was born. After being taken in by an older man he was taught how to craft and he had spent his teenage years perfecting his skill.

Milo, well. Milo had been to war. His father sent him in his place to a battle against the Scottish and they had won. That was why he was now the Lord of Westedge. Why he was one of the King's knights if he needed him.

As they approached the front door it swung open to reveal a woman of great importance, that was very clear. Her blond hair was tucked under her headdress.

"Cecilia, my darling", Milo said as he took her hands in his. "This is Theobald. The Blacksmith who gifted me that marvellous sword".

"Ah, so you are the man inhabiting my husband's thoughts?". She smiled at him but there was malice behind it.

"Yes, ma'am". Theo bowed at the Lord's wife.

"Well, my dear. Continue with your day, we have business to discuss". Milo told his wife and then made his way into his home. Theo followed close behind him.

"Your wife is...". He trailed off as they walked through the hallway.

"A distraction". He smiled with a wink. "This is the dining room and that's the hall but you already know that". He spun around and faced Theo in the narrow space that was the hallway.

"I do". He licked his lip as he had the day or so before and looked at the Lord's lips again.

"Follow me". Milo said and took off up the staircase to their left and Theo again, was right on his heels until they reached a heavy wooden door at the end of the landing. He took the Blacksmith's hand and lead him inside. As soon as the door was locked their lips met in a rush of need and want.

"I have craved you since the last time we met". Theo breathed as his fingers gripped Milo's collar.

Milo pulled back and smiled in reply before pulling him in closer to kiss him again. He walked them over to the bed in the centre of the room. Once his legs hit the wooden frame he sat down and pulled a still standing Theo between his legs so he could run his hands up his loose dirty shirt. "I need you". He confessed as his lips met his hard stomach.

"And I must have you". Theo replied cupping the Lord's face so he could lean down to kiss him again, as Milo undid his trousers and pulled them down until they fell to his ankles. His linen undergarments showing a very noticeable sign of excitement that sent the blood rushing from Milo's head to his own.

Without saying a word Milo pulled them down and gripped Theo, making the Blacksmith let out a moan in response. "Are you experienced?". He asked as he began to move his hand.

"No". Theo's eyes were tensed shut as he took in this new feeling. "Not like this".

"Do not worry. I will teach you". Milo replied and then immediately took him in his mouth. Leaving kisses on the tip and using his tongue like he knew exactly what he was doing because he did.

"Fuck". Theo let out, gripping Milo's hair as he continued.

Just as it became almost too much Milo pulled back and stood up to undress as Theo pulled off his shirt and boots. Theo's eyes darted to Milo's chest, his scar. "Just an old battle wound". Milo said and Theo stepped forward to run his hand down the scar that stretched across the Lord's chest.

He began to kiss it, leave soft, gentle kisses on the light pink tissue as Milo ran his fingers through Theo's hair. "Do you do this often, my Lord?". He lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"If you fear, I am to discard you, Theo", Milo pulled him in close and rest his hand on his cheek. "Do not. You are so special that I could not think of another at this moment and I do not think I will ever again".

Theo's face lit up, he had never heard such words. Never had someone so affectionate towards him and so he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the Lord's lips.

Milo pulled him back and spun them so they switched places, before leading him onto the expensive linen. "Where did you learn all of this?", He asked as Milo crawled over him.

"There are many like us at war, dear Theo". He smiled before taking his hand and beginning to lick his fingers. "You must prepare me".

"How?". Theo was staring at his fingers being sucked and licked like it was the most important thing he had ever seen.

The young lord didn't say anything but instead, he took the rough fingers from his lips and placed them at his entrance. Theobald's hands were those of a working man. The kind that displayed years of labour, just as his toned body showed the years of heavy lifting and intense work. Milo loved it.

He let out a breath as it breached him and then continued to move the finger in and out slowly. Theo got the message and started to move without him so he let go and turned to look at the man below him.

"Keep going. Bend them". Milo moaned as another finger entered and continued to open him up. He lurched forward with a moan escaping his lips as he hit his spot. The burn pushing his erection harder against Theo's. "That is enough".

He sat up and ran his fingers over Theo's cheek. As he lowered himself Theo's head flew backwards he let out a deep grown.

"Are you comfortable?". Milo asked and received a nod in return so he continued until he was filled with the Blacksmith's rather impressive size.

He took a moment and when he paused Theo sat up to kiss his neck, kiss whatever he could as he gripped his hips. "Fuck, Theo". He let out as his hips began to move.

The pace remained slow as he gripped Theo's wrist and leant on his shoulder. It was intense, so intense Steve could feel the build of it all as it continued.

At some point Theo flipped them so he had Milo pinned down on the sheets, his arms sprawled above his head as the Blacksmith took him apart. He was awkward, embarrassed as he licked his nipples and picked up the pace a little, but he did what felt natural and oh, Milo liked it.

"Faster". Milo breathed and gripped the strong, arched back above him, his legs in the air as Theo began to thrust roughly. As if he had been holding back this entire time only to let loose his real stamina. "Faster".

With that, he began fucking Milo to the point he could barely cover the sounds coming out of his mouth. The moans, gasps and at some point, he cried out because it had never felt this good.

He had done this before but it had likely been with fellow soldiers, the kind that miss their women. Who just want to release tension, but this. This was something completely different. The way Theo stroked his hips, held them so gently, yet so hard. He cared for him as a person, not just as a hole to fuck when he needed it. It was at that part Steve was pretty sure the young idiot fell for the Blacksmith.

Fell for him with what felt like a crash, as if it all happened at once and suddenly he wanted to hold this man forever. Never let him leave this room, make him the happiest person in the world. Steve could feel the ache in his chest as Milo looked up at Theo again because when he did it this time everything had changed and he knew it.

"Do I-". Theo spoke but Milo placed his finger on his lips to silence him as he moaned once more.

"Do as you wish". He replied and their lips met once again as their grips tightened and Milo felt him finish inside and that was all he needed to leave a mess all over their chests.

"That was....", Theo said into the crook of Milo's neck. "Would you teach me more?"

"Oh, darling", Milo pulled his face back to look into those dream-filled eyes of his and smiled. "I am going to teach you everything". He pressed a soft, exhausted kiss to his lips.

~

The wind began to die down as Steve walked through the doorway to see the empty, roofless home. The walls were missing the paintings and the handcrafted rugs were long gone. It felt soulless as if the life it once held had drifted away, out to sea to find a new home.

But of course, it was empty and dead. It had been hundreds of years since anyone had called it home and it would never be called that again. It was protected and cared for but Steve still felt as if it was his responsibility to tell its true story.

The stand in front of the old fireplace told visitors of the kind Lord, his wife and their children. The townspeople who cared for each other and the final day of Westedge and its leader.

Nothing of Theobald. Nothing of the fact the beautiful, smart Lord's children may not have been his biological children at all.

~

It must have been a summer's day because the windows were propped open and Milo was sweating before they had even really started. They had rushed back from Mass after watching each other from across the church.

The two of them were always spontaneous when it came to sex. Whether it was in the woods, the stables, even over Theo's anvil one night. Hands over mouths and hushed words hidden under the dim light of the candles and fireplaces. No matter where, or who was doing what they cherished every moment. It was ridiculous just how often they found themselves latched onto one another, their clothes discarded, their lips brushing against damp skin. Steve was rather jealous at times.

Except, this day they had been too quick to jump into the bed. Too quick to take the precautions they always took to keep their secret. So as the Blacksmith lay with the young Lord's fingers inside of him they heard the heavy door creak open and a gasp escape someone's lips.

Milo looked towards the gasp as they pulled away from each other and tried to cover themselves and to his horror stood his own wife. "Darling-". Milo began but she shushed him before he could finish.

"I thought this was the case. Oh, how I wished for it not to be". She sighed rather dramatically at the end. God, was she beautiful. Her skin not a single flaw to be seen and her figure made even Steve envious of the young Lord.

"Ma'am, I will leave your husband's land if you are to let this be forgotten", Theo said looking forward at the women. "I beg you".

"Oh, dear. You will do no such thing. The both of you may continue this affair under this roof under one condition", the two men glanced at each other in shock. "You give me a child and I forget this ever happened".

"But we have tried for years to no result". Milo replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, have you ever thought that perhaps it is not that my womb is cursed to not bare life but rather yourself?". She raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Theo.

"Oh", Milo looked at the man beside him and back to his wife. "Fine".

"Are you up to the task, Blacksmith?". She asked.

"Yes", he smirked and Milo felt jealousy rush to his stomach as his wife began to undress in front of them both. Theo watching as her dress dropped to the floor.

"My love", Milo whispered as she continued. He turned to look at him. "Thank you".

"This is for you, darling". He kissed him softly and then turned to see her crawling onto the bed.

Soon enough Theo had her underneath him, Milo beside them kissing them both. It was good. That was until Theo starting having sex with his wife right in front of him.

Except, Theo had no interest in her. His kisses landed on his lips not hers, every thrust, every moan was for Milo and Milo only. Their eyes never wandered as he continued. "Do not just sit and look, darling husband". She rolled her eyes and gestured to Theo.

With that Milo was behind Theo, his fingers running down his back. His lips leaving soft kisses along his shoulders, Theo moaning with every touch as his pace slowed and Milo's hands slipped under his arms to hold his chest.

"Give it to me", Theo practically begged. So Milo did, thankfully he was already loosened up from earlier, meaning Milo could slide himself in quite easily.

As he pushed in fully, filling the Blacksmith he let out a groan that sent Milo wild. He was loving this, every moan, every synchronised thrust. It was almost overwhelming for them both because it didn't take long for Theo to finally give her what she wanted.

Milo, however, was not finished at all. "My darling". She took his hand and placed it on her breast before sliding herself below him. "We are not finished here".

Milo turned to look at Theo who was lying with his head rested on his arm with a smirk on his face. He was loving this more than Milo and that expression was all he needed to continue what needed completing.

As he thrust, Theo watched him intensely. His eyes never wandering from his damp face, from the moans that were escaping his lips. Except, nothing was happening.

"Help him". She rolled her eyes as she gripped the sheets. Even she was enjoying this rather strange ordeal.

Without a word, Theo shifted to behind Milo and began kissing his neck. "You are so beautiful, my darling", he whispered as he kissed his ear. "Finish for me".

He picked up the pace as Theo continued his encouragement. Saying things that would most definitely get him in trouble at church. "Theo, kiss me". Milo breathed and he did.

That was it. He finished. "Thank you". She sighed and they all stayed there for a moment as the realisation of what they had done set in.

~

Steve left the home and followed a dirt path into the trees, he walked for almost 10 minutes before he came across the bridge. The bridge that had seen so much so long ago. The old stones still holding the path over the small stream that lead to the lake. Everything was so green, so alive. Just as they had been whenever they were together.

Steve could feel just how Theo made him feel. The warmth he radiated towards him was almost too much for him to understand. He had grown to love Billy over the years more than images of other's lives could make him. Even, then he couldn't comprehend the love Milo had for the Blacksmith. Especially, when he was told of his true heritage in a time such as theirs.

~

As he approached the bridge he saw the man he loved more than anything sitting on the edge looking down at his hands. Something was worrying him and Milo could tell.

"My love, what is it that troubles you?". Milo asked softly as he sat beside him.

"I must tell you something but I am scared you will cast me aside if I do". Theo raised his head and revealed tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh, darling", Milo cupped his face. "Nothing could cause such a thing".

Theo sighed and stood up but gestured for Milo to stay seated. "Cecilia is with child now. Most likely with mine and I must tell you...". He paused to look at Milo directly.

"Yes".

"I told a lie when we walked through the woods that wonderful day three years ago". He stopped again to wipe his face and take a deep breath. "I am not from here, nor this country".

Milo's heart stopped for a moment. He knew what was coming and yet it still hit him when he heard the words that came next.

"I was born in Scotland to my father and English mother". Theo looked down at Milo with such pain in his eyes that every emotion Milo felt about this disappeared and were replaced with the need to banish that look. The expression that ached his heart to see on his face.

"Oh, Theo". Milo stood up and took his hands. "I love the man before me. Not his past nor the circumstances beyond his control".

"My father did die when I was a child. He died helping me escape from our village".

"I am sorry".

"I was born Angus".

"My darling, Angus". Milo smiled as he held his face in his hands. "Fate led me to thee, my sweet. There is not a man nor beast who could destroy my love for you".

Theo, well Angus leant forward and kissed the Lord in front of him with such love it brought Steve to tears the first time he saw it in his mind, and when he wrote it down.

"I love you". Angus said as he looked into Milo's eyes.

"And I love you". Milo kissed him once more. "The child that is to be born is ours. All of ours because I could not fathom a family without my true love".

~

They ended up with three children, as Cecilia craved motherhood and they too loved being parents. Of course, Theo was not seen as their father but more a close family friend who they spent time with when he stayed. It pained him to not be seen as he was but no doubt he was their parent.

As he threw stones into the now calm lake Steve heard a rustle from the trees behind him and jumped at the sound.

"Oh, don't worry, son". An old man said stepping out onto the small beach. His hair white under a flat cap and his clothes were that of a countryman. He wasn't all that tall and his posture was far from the best but he seemed friendly as he came closer.

"You scared me". Steve laughed and the man's eyebrows raised.

"American?". He asked and kept walking until he was stood beside him. "Name's Albert".

"Steve".

"What brings you to Westedge? Well, what's left?". He asked and Steve sighed.

"I'm a historian. Just another stop on my journey to find certain places".

"Ah, if you have any questions I know quite a bit about this place from over the years". He smiled.

They talked about the general history of the place and the young Lord until they ended up back inside of the Manor and in front of the information board.

That was when Albert began staring at the old painting that was on the board next to the text of somewhat accurate information. "Steve, are you Milo?". He asked looking up at him and pointing to the picture.

"What? No". Steve tried to lie but he was never any good at it.

"You are aren't you?". The man looked back and forth between the picture and Steve for a moment. "Be honest with me. Do you remember things that never happened?".

"Yes". Steve was in shock. "Wait? How do you...Oh. I'm sorry".

"Oh no, son. I am. You are too young". Albert closed his eyes for a moment to regain himself before looking back at Steve.

"I was 19". That only gained a pained look from the old man. "I travel the world looking for the places".

It felt so good to tell someone who understood.

"I'm much too old for that". He smiled but it was sad. "Who was she?".

For a moment Steve debated going along with it. Just saying Billy was a girl he dated in high school but that wasn't right at all. It felt wrong.

"I went to school with him. His name was Billy". Steve could feel his eyes beginning to burn. "I didn't even get to be with him before...before it happened".

"Was it this disease taking young boys?". He asked and Steve turned to him properly to see sympathy. He expected anger or disgust but that was nowhere in sight.

"No. It was an accident. He...fell". That wasn't exactly a lie because the thing Steve remembered the most was the way Billy hit the ground and stayed there. The way he couldn't move as he cried over him.

"I'm sorry, son". He patted his shoulder and sighed. "Does that mean that Cecilia wasn't Milo's soulmate?".

"The Blacksmith". Steve smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. "Theobald".

"I had heard rumours of him". He laughed. "That probably explains why he went off it during the raid".

"Yeah, what happened to Milo? It cuts off so I have no idea".

"Well, stories tell of his sudden appearance in full armour in the town centre. Apparently, he went crazy, killing every Scot in site".

"Ah, right. I could tell you what his life was really like if you want?". Steve asked.

"I'd like that". Albert smiled.

~

Something had happened but Steve could not see it. It just wasn't there and it always irritated him because when Theo rushed up to Milo, angry and with a reason, Steve didn't know why.

"Do not follow me. I am going home". Theo said as he shoved past the Lord who was now starting to age. "Stay away from me".

Whatever had happened when Theo was not around was not good. They never fought like this and it scared Milo. Except, he didn't follow as he had been told but instead he watched him until he was gone and the next thing Steve knows is chaos.

It was complete and utter chaos. Houses on fire, screaming and blood. So much blood but Milo was clearly determined to make it to the Blacksmiths. He must have ran from the manor because as he stopped outside of the burnt down structure his chest was tight and there was a cloud of condensation in his face. That's when he saw him.

Saw Theo lying beside a wagon. Sword in hand, his face turned the other way. "Theo!", he shouted as he started running again. "Angus!". He continued.

As he ran a Scot swung at him, leading him to duck and slip in the mud. He landed flat on his back. The world began to spin for a moment as his vision focused to see the same man lifting his axe above his head. Just as he had accepted his end, accepted that he would leave this world without knowing what happened to Theo, without making things right the man yelped in pain.

As his body hit the floor, Theo stood sword in the now corpse's back and a smile on his face. "Thought I would give up that easy?". He laughed but it was cut short by a wince as he gripped his stomach.

Milo jumped to his feet and gripped the blood-covered man in front of him. "I thought death had claimed you!". Milo exclaimed, grabbing at the love of his life like he would disappear if he didn't.

He pulled him into a stone structure nearby and held him so close. "You followed". Theo smiled.

"Oh, Theo. Angus, please forgive me". Milo was crying. "I pray you forgive my wrongdoings because to lose you? Well, that would be the greatest tragedy this world could ever know".

"You fool. How could I not?".

"I truly believed you had left this world". Milo ran his hand over his cheek and looked into the same eyes that brought him such excitement so many years before.

"Before seeing your beautiful face once more? I would not", He winced. "Dream of it".

The situation dawned on them suddenly and Milo began helping Theo to safety. Well, as safe as they could get as the Scottish raided and destroyed their town.

They managed to reach the woodland area and he set him down by a tree trunk. Resting his head against the bark Theo sighed. "Milo, my dearest?".

"Yes, my love". Milo took his hands in his and looked into his pain-filled eyes as the sounds of his people's cries filled his ears.

"Promise me, that if our home is to perish. Make sure the children are safe". He winced again as tears rolled down his dirtied cheeks.

"Of course", Steve could feel the ache in Milo's chest as Theo's grip weakened ever so slightly. "You will make it through this night".

"I will not", Angus smiled. A soft and sad smile.

"You must". Milo began to sob as he pressed their foreheads together. "I cannot live in this world without you".

"Kiss me once more, darling". And he did. It was slow, it tasted of salt and dirt but Milo didn't want to pull away. He didn't want to see the pain on his face as he slipped out of this world and hopefully into the next.

"I love you". Milo sobbed. "I could never love another as I love you".

Theo nodded and squeezed his hands as his breathing began to slow. "Save them. Save everyone". Were Theo's final words.

That was when he saw it. Saw the memories and he saw Theo light up for a moment as they realised what was happening.

"This is not our final meeting, my sweet". Milo smiled and squeezed his hands. Theo smiled again and then his face began to slip, his hands loosened and his eyes fluttered shut.

~

It made sense now. Why Milo took out his rage on the then enemy. Steve had nothing against the Scottish. Neither did Milo. He loved one but that night they took something away that he held so close and he couldn't take that lying down.

After Steve had told Albert of the truth he also connected the dots. It made sense why Milo rushed home and made sure his family escaped before he went back into his town and fought until he dropped.

It is said that he didn't relent until the sun began to light up the sky. Until his injuries finally sent him to his knees right beside the Blacksmith's home. That was where he was found after the survivors returned to salvage what they could.

Albert thanked Steve and told him to live his life not in the past as he still was. So as he parked beside the cemetery along the road he told himself to book a flight home as soon as he had access to a phone.

As he walked through the tall grass he ended up stood in front of the old mausoleum. It had no roof and it was practically falling apart as the old stone fell apart over time but the names were intact.

There was John, Milo's father and then there was Milo himself. Cecilia and their children nowhere to be found but that made sense, as they had moved somewhere else as the town was never rebuilt.

Steve couldn't open the metal gate to see who else was beneath the soil so he turned to leave but that was when he saw Theo's stone. It was right beside where Milo was but outside of the structure. Meaning that although above the earth they were separated, beneath they were side by side.

He liked to think Cecilia organised this but there was no way of knowing.

Once he arrived home he checked his mail and voicemails with hesitation, he couldn't take any more bad news. It was then that he heard the words " _We have a beautiful little girl here in San Francisco that we think is just perfect for you, Mr Harrington_ ".

He had never called someone back so quickly. The message hadn't even finished when he called them back and actually got through.

"Hello, this is Steven Harrington from Hawkins, Indiana and you called about a child in San Francisco?". He put on his business voice and tried to control himself.

"Ah, yes. We were worried we wouldn't hear back from you". There was a pause. "Is it possible that you could come and meet her this week and we can begin the process if everything goes well?".

"Yes! Sorry, yes that would be amazing". Steve was beaming. His eyes filled with tears, but those of such joy that he couldn't even think of a bad moment right then because this was it. This was what he had needed for all these years.

He needed this so badly it hurt and he got it. He got his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to spilt this up but it wouldn't flow right so here it is.
> 
> I uploaded this at 2am so if there are mistakes, forgive me. I will probably fix them in the future.
> 
> Also I love Scotland. I am part Scottish so have nothing against them. It was just at the time England and Scotland were not on good terms at all and they raided England a lot so it worked well. 
> 
> Thanks and see you in the next chapter✌


	7. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this in my drafts so thought I'd publish it seeing as I'll probably not continue this for a while now. So, here is the end...or is it?

It was so cold, the floor, the air. Everything had turned cold and he didn't know why. His legs, arms, fingers. This was it. The end. Steve had always imagined it would be doing something brave, shoving someone out of the way of a monster or staying behind to save everyone. Except, it wasn't. 

No, it was an accident. A dumb human accident that ended with him lying on the floor of his garage. Alone. Unable to stand. No one home to find him. 

This was it for Steve. A lonely end to a lonely life. Actually, it wasn't lonely at all. Sure he never fell in love again and he missed the feeling of love, he missed the chest pains and the nervous shots of energy that hit you when you don't expect it. He loved the feeling of love but he knew after Starcourt, no one could be who he really wanted beside him. But that was okay. 

He wasn't lonely, he had his friends and his family. Most of them being both. They were always there. Except for right then. 

Right there, as he lay on the concrete floor. Vision blurry as his injury began to take hold. His entire body finally going numb. For a moment he let the fear of the unknown take over, just a moment before he told himself this wasn't the end. Far from it. He had more to come, much more. Although he wouldn't actually be there to see it.

Then it happened, a glimpse. It shot through his mind like an uncovered memory but it wasn't. It hadn't happened yet. 

~

There he was, standing on a street corner. Guitar in hand and across the street was him. More like his Billy than any other he had seen. His hair the same but cleaner and up in a messy bun, his shirt open just a little at the top. Tight jeans and doc martens on his feet. That same smile that had refused to leave his thoughts for 40 years. 

He watched as he ran across the busy road to stop right in front of him and toss a coin in his box. 

"Thanks," He said and felt himself smile. 

"I've been listening to you for weeks from my apartment," the blond haired boy said and pointed upwards. "Had to come see who the voice belonged to".

The guitar stopped. "Hope I didn't piss you off," He joked.

"Nah, the opposite", there it was that grin. The one that always made Steve's head go dizzy with thoughts he would push out. "I'm Henry."

"Oh, Otis," He held out his hand and shook it. 

"You're not from around here are you?" Henry asked biting his bottom lip. 

"I've been here like a month," Otis replied and felt his cheeks go flush as he watched the focus of Henry's eyes on his lips.

"Oh, well!" he exclaimed. "That means you won't know about Benny's".

"I don't," Otis chuckled. "But I'd love to though".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think the audience will mind their lead act leaving?" He laughed.

"They'll just have to deal with it," Otis slipped his guitar away and joined Henry as they walked up the street and around the corner.

"It's weird," Henry said, just as they stopped at a traffic light. The street busy, people rushing around without even a glimpse going their way.

"What?".

"I feel like I know you," He replied. "But I know I don't. When I saw who had that amazing voice I just got this feeling". 

"That is a bit weird," Otis agreed but he couldn't stop thinking about how he kept talking about his voice, complementing it.

"Yeah".

"I got that as well", Henry shot his head up and to his left to look at him. "When I shook your hand it felt familiar. Like I'd done it a million times," He laughed.

"Maybe we knew eachother in a past life". Henry joined.

"Yeah", Otis continued. "We died in some great battle in Greece or something". 

That was when their eyes met. They met for the first real time and the world stopped. Just as it had everytime this happened. The light turned red but they didn't move. Didn't hear the horns of the city or the shouting from down the block.

They saw eachother and no one else existed. Steve felt his heart give one more final kick as he saw this. Saw the hope in Henry's eyes. The same eyes he had seen time and time again behind different hair cuts and clothing, in different countries and times. The same blue he had seen that morning before school. The same blue from that regretful night under the moon. 

~

That was all he got. Nothing more, nothing less. It was enough. Enough to dull the pain and the fear of what comes next because he knew. He saw it and he knew as the already dim room got darker that they would make it. That Otis and Henry would have an amazing life and one day they would see that night at Starcourt. That they would know everything he did. 

Not the journals or the flights or the times after that but the pain and the tears. Maybe his stories would get published. His daughter would find them or Robin would leave them somewhere and in some stupid, impossible way they would be seen by the world. As fiction or as true. It didn't matter. 

All that mattered was that they existed and that they would for as long as fate kept them coming back, as long as the sun sits in the sky and humans held the Earth in the palm of their hands. They were there for it all and would be there to see it fall. Not Steve, Edward, Adam, Abraham, Milo or even Otis would be there but someone would be. 

Whether alone or together. They existed and that was all Steve needed as he drifted off into the peaceful darkness that would consume his thoughts until nothing. Nothing at all.


End file.
